<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>such a bad way by killsometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198833">such a bad way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime'>killsometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody seems to notice how strange Jaehyun is except for Taeil. </p><p>Nobody seems to notice how anger mars his face sometimes, how his perfectly maintained appearance seems a little too good to be true, how he manages to get people to do things for him without them even realizing. </p><p>It seems that Jaehyun has a secret, and Taeil isn't sure if he wants to know what it is. </p><p>He doesn't end up having a choice in the matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Spookfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. temperature rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do you ever write something and wonder what traumatic experience you went through to make a fic possible? That’s this for me. Happy Halloween week!!! </p><p>Jaehyun is a literal monster in this fic and he behaves accordingly. Trigger warnings for kind of stalking, manipulation, watching someone sleep without them knowing, violence (not against Jaehyun or Taeil), rough sex, references to breathplay, unhealthy relationship boundaries, unnegotiated dom/sub undertones, degradation kink, and masochism. </p><p>Heed the warnings (especially for the next chapter), and let me know if there’s anything else I ought to mention!</p><p>Fic title from the song of the same name by Against All Logic.</p><p>P.S. If you want some monsterfucker songs, here are my recs: </p><p>Come With Me - i_o and Raito<br/>Temperature Rising - Mall Grab<br/>Ghost in a Kiss - Clams Casino<br/>Devil's Work - Freddie Dredd<br/>DIABOLICAL - Slayter<br/>Embrace - Black Light Smoke<br/>Pain - Boy Harsher<br/>Green Karma - Cabaret Nocturne<br/>Viol - Gesaffelstein<br/>Freak - Shygirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck is practically vibrating with excitement at his first ever photography exhibit.</p><p>“Everyone’s here,” Taeil says when Donghyuck looks over at the door for the tenth time in four minutes. </p><p>“We’re waiting for one more person,” Donghyuck says. </p><p>As if he knew they were talking about him, a man comes strolling into the exhibition hall like he isn’t thirty minutes late.</p><p>It’s someone that Taeil doesn’t recognize, which is strange because he’s known Donghyuck for years, and he knows all of Donghyuck’s friends. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” the man says, aiming an apologetic smile at Donghyuck who seems uncharacteristically dazzled. </p><p>“No. You’re just on time,” Donghyuck crows. “I’m so glad you could make it.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss your first big show,” the man says, smiling again. Taeil can’t help but stare a little bit. </p><p>The stranger is one of the most handsome men Taeil has ever met. All perfectly symmetrical features, tall, broad shoulders, muscular arms, dimpled cheeks. He looks like a model or an idol. </p><p>“Oh, hyung this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun-hyung, this is Taeil-hyung,” Donghyuck says brightly, gesturing between the two of them. </p><p>“Hello,” Jaehyun says, sending a perfectly practiced smile towards Taeil. </p><p>“Hello,” Taeil says back. </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you. Donghyuck talks about you a lot,” Jaehyun says. </p><p>“I do not,” Donghyuck replies, but his ears are turning red. Everyone knows about Donghyuck’s baby crush on Taeil -- Taeil just didn’t know that Donghyuck told strangers about him. </p><p>“He does,” Mark chimes in. Taeil laughs. Jaehyun doesn’t. </p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t talk to him for the rest of the show, Taeil notes with pleasure. He’s never liked pretty boys, and Jaehyun in particular has all the arrogance and ego of someone acutely aware of their good looks.</p><p>//</p><p>He doesn’t think much of Jaehyun until Johnny invites Taeil out for dinner and Jaehyun is there too, Taeil notes with displeasure. Tonight he’s in crisp beige pants and a baby blue button-down and expensive looking white leather sneakers. It’s October, Taeil thinks, but Jaehyun is dressed like he’s about to go yachting. </p><p>Taeil looks down at his hoodie and old jeans in unexpected shame. He hardly ever dresses up -- there’s no reason to if he’s going over to eat at a friend’s house. </p><p>There’s no real reason for him to feel so affected by Jaehyun. They’ve met twice now, and they’ve hardly spoken. </p><p>But there’s something about Jaehyun that sets Taeil on edge. Something not quite right. </p><p>As if he can sense that Taeil is thinking about him, Jaehyun’s eyes snap to Taeil. He’s staring at Taeil like he’s a piece of gum stuck insistently to the bottom of his expensive shoe. </p><p>Taeil looks away and goes to find another drink. </p><p>His eyes find their way to Jaehyun again later in the night. Jaehyun is looking at his phone with a foul expression on his face. There’s something strangely menacing about the way Jaehyun is looking down at his phone and it makes him look incredibly unattractive. </p><p>Taeil wonders if that’s what’s lurking underneath Jaehyun’s designer clothes and polished smiles.</p><p>He ducks out once Donghyuck, Mark, and Jungwoo start getting rowdy. He has an early morning the next day and he’s happy to nurse his tipsiness on the subway ride home. </p><p>Jaehyun appears out of nowhere beside Taeil as he’s getting his coat. </p><p>“Have a good night,” Jaehyun says down at Taeil. </p><p>“You too,” Taeil says, but he doesn’t mean it, and Jaehyun knows it. </p><p>//</p><p>He thinks about Jaehyun the next day on his lunch break. It seems strange the way that Jaehyun has somehow completely enmeshed himself into the friend group, despite Taeil never meeting him before two weeks prior. </p><p>Taeil recalls the night prior, and the way that Jaehyun seemed comfortable with everyone. Everyone except Taeil. He feels a pang of something when he thinks about Jaehyun hanging out with all his friends without him. They were Taeil’s friends first, long before Jaehyun came along. </p><p>And he doesn’t understand why Jaehyun doesn’t treat everyone else like Taeil.</p><p>//</p><p>Sure enough, when the group chat starts buzzing about going for sushi at a place close to Taeyong’s apartment, Jaehyun is there too. </p><p>Taeil observes Jaehyun from his corner of the booth. There’s something just a little too practiced about Jaehyun. Too polished. Too artificial. Like he’s hiding something. Taeil thinks about the face Jaehyun pulled at his phone, like he was just one second away from throwing it against the wall. </p><p>He doesn’t show any trace of that towards any of Taeil’s friends. He’s the picture of friendly and welcoming -- all laughs and smiles. None of this towards Taeil of course. </p><p>Something twists inside Taeil’s stomach.</p><p>//</p><p><br/>
Of all of their friends, Taeyong is the most perceptive towards everyone’s feelings. So it's Taeyong that Taeil sits down for coffee with to talk about Jaehyun. </p><p>“What’s up?” Taeyong asks. Taeil knows how this must look to Taeyong -- they hardly ever spend time one on one. Between Taeyong’s dance studio and Taeil’s office job, their schedules don’t often overlap.</p><p>“I just wanted to see you,” Taeil answers. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“I’m busy I know,” Taeyong says. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s great that your studio is doing so well.”</p><p>“It is,” Taeyong agrees.</p><p>They both fall quiet. Taeil takes a moment to decide how he wants to phrase his question.</p><p>“Hey so this is kind of a weird question but what do you think of Jaehyun?” he settles on asking. </p><p>“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks. “He’s pretty cool. I don’t know him super well but he seems to know everyone else.” </p><p>“Do you get a weird feeling from Jaehyun?” Taeil asks. Taeyong raises an eyebrow and looks confused. </p><p>“Why do you ask?” Taeyong asks. </p><p>“No reason. Just wondering,” Taeil says quickly and smiles to try and smooth any doubts. </p><p>“Do you like him?” Taeyong asks and waggles his eyebrows. Taeil almost chokes. </p><p>“Not like that!” He says. Taeyong laughs. </p><p>“I’m kidding. I don’t really see the two of you like that,” Taeyong says. Taeil almost sighs with relief. </p><p>“I’m just curious, but definitely not like that,” Taeil answers. </p><p>“I guess you haven’t hung out with him much. He’s Johnny’s friend, and Donghyuck’s, and he’s just kind of joined the group.” </p><p>“Oh cool,” Taeil says, tone light.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s a chill guy,” Taeyong says.</p><p>Taeil wonders how exactly Jaehyun has everyone fooled.</p><p>//</p><p>Taeil goes out for dinner with his friends a few days later. They’re Jaehyun-free, and Taeil couldn’t be more grateful. </p><p>Donghyuck has been distracted by his phone all evening. Taeil wants to chide him but he knows that Donghyuck won’t stop looking down at his phone if he does. </p><p>“Oh!” Donghyuck exclaims. </p><p>“What is it?” Johnny asks.</p><p>“We’re going out for karaoke, and I finally heard back from Jaehyun. He says he’ll join us there,” Donghyuck says excitedly. Taeil plasters on a fake grin.</p><p>“Sounds good!” he says, hoping that his excitement doesn’t come off as false as he thinks.</p><p>They pile into the bus to go to their favourite karaoke bar, and Taeil listens to everyone chatter about how glad they are that Jaehyun is coming. Taeil only half-participates. He’s sure that his friends must have picked up on his strained relationship with Jaehyun. </p><p>Almost immediately the room is overwhelming with dancing bodies and alcohol. </p><p>Taeil sees Jaehyun come in. He wants to scowl. It had been a perfectly fun evening up to this point. Everyone practically leaps up to say hello, but Taeil slips out of the booth. Taeyong notices and gives him a questioning nod but Taeil smiles to indicate he’s fine. He ducks into the hallway, eager for some space and fresh air.</p><p>He winds through the strange rooms tucked away from the karaoke rooms. </p><p>Taeil turns the corner and finds himself in an empty room used by the staff. There are tables with dirty dishes on it -- empty drink cups and plates with remnants of fried food. This must be where the servers drop off the dishes on this floor before they take them back to the kitchen.  </p><p>It smells faintly like cigarette smoke, but there isn’t anyone else around so Taeil lets himself lean against the wall. </p><p>He allows himself to linger for a few minutes, taking some deep breaths. He needs it if he’s going to go back and face Jaehyun.</p><p>He turns the corner to go back through the funny spare room to get back to the main hallway and stops. There’s something in the room that there wasn’t before. It shifts and Taeil startles. </p><p>He’s sure that he’s seeing things. He has to be. There’s no way he’s seeing what he’s seeing.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Taeil asks. The thing stiffens. Taeil blinks to try and clear his sight but there really is some kind of strange thing in the room. Like a person sitting on top of another person’s shoulders, each wearing green costumes or something. </p><p>He looks closer. It’s a creature of some sort. No. It can’t be. </p><p>The thing is taller than any man should be, and more muscular, with deep green skin. Taeil’s eyes pass over its head -- coiffed black hair, pierced ears, horns, black eyes, and long sharp looking teeth. Claws decorate the tips of its fingers. It looks straight out of some kind of horror manhwa, Taeil thinks. </p><p>He takes a step back. The thing takes a step closer. Its wearing an identical leather jacket to the one Jaehyun was wearing earlier. And the jeans are the same. And the black t-shirt. It all just fits more tightly because the thing is larger than Jaehyun. </p><p>It’s unmistakably Jaehyun. The cut of his jawline, the hair, the clothes. Jaehyun is the thing.</p><p>“You. You’re…” Taeil starts to say</p><p>“Yes,” Jaehyun says. “I know.” Taeil is surprised that his voice is the same, despite all the physical changes. When he speaks Taeil can see that his tongue is longer, and forked.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Taeil repeats, more frightened this time. </p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone,” Jaehyun says. </p><p>“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Taeil asks. He intends for it to sound mocking but really he sounds scared. He is scared. This Jaehyun seems like it’s twice his size.</p><p>“That would be inconvenient. You’d be difficult to hide,” Jaehyun says. The light glints off of his teeth. “But if I had to I would.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Taeil says, mostly to himself. </p><p>“No, I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun says. Taeil blinks at him. “Shh.”</p><p>“Do… do my friends know?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“No. Nobody is supposed to know,” Jaehyun says. “What are you even doing here anyways? Too overwhelmed by karaoke? Poor little Taeil.” </p><p>“Fuck you,” Taeil spits out. “You hide behind the nice guy image but you’re really… really…” </p><p>“A monster,” Jaehyun finishes with a cruel grin. “Yes. Exactly.” </p><p>“And I wasn’t overwhelmed,” Taeil says. “I was trying to avoid you.”</p><p>Jaehyun opens his mouth but no laugh comes out. </p><p>“Taeil. You wouldn’t be able to avoid me if you tried.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this to me?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“Hmm. I’ll let you know when I find out. I’ll be seeing you around Taeil-ah,” Jaehyun says, and leaves. He makes a sinister lack of noise. </p><p>Taeil wonders if maybe he’s hallucinating. Or maybe he’s asleep and having some sort of elaborate nightmare.</p><p>Except not in his wildest dream would he have imagined Jaehyun as a monster. A manipulative asshole sure, but not a monster. </p><p>He doesn’t go back to the karaoke room. Not even when he gets a text from Taeyong asking where he is. He goes home, thoughts reeling.</p><p>It doesn’t make any sense. He isn’t sleepwalking. He hasn’t been drugged. He isn’t drunk. There’s no way Jaehyun is that… thing. </p><p>//</p><p>He wakes up the next morning and wonders what he’s going to do. Tell his friends about Jaehyun? What exactly is he going to tell them -- that Jaehyun is actually a seven foot tall green monster? They’d probably have a wellness check done on him. Monsters don’t exist. </p><p>He picks up his phone and does some Internet searching. Sure enough, there’s nothing except for conspiracy theory forums with blurry photos, and none of them look anything like Jaehyun did. </p><p>Reality hits Taeil -- he can’t tell anyone about Jaehyun. </p><p>//</p><p>He tries to duck out of going for drinks the next weekend, but Johnny shows up at his house and practically drags him out. </p><p>Lucky for Taeil, Jaehyun ignores him all night except for once when their eyes meet and Jaehyun’s eyes go totally black. Taeil looks away, turning back to his conversation with Jungwoo and Yuta. </p><p>He doesn’t see Jaehyun up close until he goes to leave. </p><p>“Taeil hyung,” he hears in a low voice. Taeil looks over to see Jaehyun standing in the dim light outside the bar. “Heading home?” He asks. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter how I answer, does it?” Taeil replies. Jaehyun smirks and suddenly a black Audi sedan is in front of them, idling with a quiet hum. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Jaehyun says, stepping out of the shadows and opening one of the doors for Taeil. </p><p>There’s a silent driver inside. Taeil wonders how much Jaehyun is paying him. </p><p>The interior is all sleek black leather. It smells like Jaehyun’s cologne. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Taeil asks as the driver takes them onto a major thoroughfare that leads out of the hipster part of town.</p><p>“I thought we could go for another drink. Maybe have a chat,” Jaehyun answers. He’s staring at Taeil.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice, do I?”</p><p>“No,” Jaehyun says. Taeil flicks his eyes toward the rear view mirror -- the driver’s eyes are focussed on the road and he’s showing no indication that he’s heard anything at all. </p><p>They drive in silence to the chic part of town with Michelin starred restaurants and expensive hotels. </p><p>The car pulls up outside an upscale club. </p><p>“I’ll get the door for you,” Jaehyun says. </p><p>Taeil ignores his words, and opens the door anyways. Before he can open the door all the way though, Jaehyun is on his side of the car and opens the door for him. </p><p>“You really don’t take direction very well,” Jaehyun says. He looks mildly irritated. “Come on.”</p><p>Jaehyun leads him to the front door, where they’re ushered in immediately, and led to a private room by a gorgeous woman who keeps sending looks at Jaehyun. </p><p>“Do you need any other service Mr. Jung?” She asks sweetly. </p><p>“I’m fine. Thank you,” Jaehyun answers flatly. If he’s hostile to Taeil, he’s outright rude to the hostess. </p><p>“If you need anything at all,” she says, trailing a hand over his arm. “Call the front desk.”</p><p>“We will,” Taeil says, and both Jaehyun and the hostess turn to look at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, you are?” the hostess asks. </p><p>“He’s here with me,” Jaehyun answers, and tugs Taeil towards him. The hostess’s eyes flick between them for a moment, no doubt trying to figure out what Taeil is to Jaehyun, and then she turns and leaves.</p><p>It’s a glitzy private room, complete with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket waiting for them. The lighting is dim. Taeil is on edge immediately. </p><p>“Sit down,” Jaehyun says. “Relax. It’s just me.”</p><p>“It’s not really just you,” Taeil hears himself say. “Not when you’re pretending to be human.”</p><p>“I’ve been told that my true form is … frightening,” Jaehyun replies smoothly.</p><p>“I’ve already seen you. What difference does it make if I see you again?” Taeil asks. It seems disingenuous to see Jaehyun like this. It’s like he’s wearing an obvious disguise. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone ask to see me again in my real body,” Jaehyun says, cocking his head to the side. “But I suppose if you insist,” Jaehyun adds with that stupid fake smile, and then he takes his coat off and puts it on the back of the couch. </p><p>It’s one thing to see Jaehyun as who he is but it’s quite another to watch the shift occur -- watch Jaehyun grow taller, his muscles get bigger, and his skin darken to deep olive. Watch the eyes turn black, and the claws and teeth come out. Watch the horns sprout from his scalp, even if his hair stays perfectly styled.</p><p>Taeil wants to look away but he can’t. He just stares into Jaehyun’s eyes as they darken. </p><p>“Much better,” Jaehyun says, cracking his neck. </p><p>“You still smell like your stupid cologne,” Taeil mutters. Jaehyun smiles at him — a dark warped thing that shows his sharp teeth. It’s the most real expression Taeil has ever seen on Jaehyun. </p><p>“So you noticed my cologne,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>“What do you need to talk to me about?” Taeil forces himself to ask. </p><p>“I think we need some ground rules,” Jaehyun says, and pours Taeil a glass of champagne. Jaehyun’s skin is rough, almost scaled, Taeil realizes.</p><p>“Ground rules? For what?” he asks, taking a sip of his champagne. It tastes expensive. </p><p>“For us,” Jaehyun answers. </p><p>“There is no us,” Taeil says. </p><p>“There is,” Jaehyun says. “Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“You hate me.”</p><p>“Hate is a strong word. I don’t like you, but you don’t like me either. Rules smooth everything out.”</p><p>“Do you do this often?” Taeil asks. “Harass people into getting your way?”</p><p>“Only when I feel like it,” Jaehyun says. “And you’re fun to harass because you hate me.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Taeil says. </p><p>“Only if you ask nicely,” Jaehyun replies. “Or if you beg me.” Taeil doesn’t dare say anything in response. “First rule: no glaring at me when we’re in public.”</p><p>“Fine,” Taeil agrees, and pours himself another glass of champagne. </p><p>“When we’re together, I want you to look happy,” Jaehyun says. “Pretend that you want to be there.”</p><p>“I’m not a good actor.” </p><p>“Then get better. Take the drinks I buy for you. Wear the clothes I send you to wear. Laugh at my jokes.”</p><p>“You don’t make good jokes.”</p><p>“If I make jokes, laugh at them. Or else I’ll have to remind you exactly what I am,” Jaehyun says, shifting closer. The light glints off his teeth. Taeil gulps. “Good. That’s how you’re supposed to respond.”</p><p>“So what? You want me to act like that around the guys?” </p><p>“No. As far as they know, we don’t like each other. I’ll text you when I want you,” Jaehyun says. “Don’t talk about me to anyone.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“So you do,” Jaehyun says. He shifts back into his human form and puts his jacket on roughly. </p><p>“Let’s go,” he says darkly. </p><p>There’s no driver in the car this time. Instead, Jaehyun gets in the drivers’ seat after opening the passenger door for Taeil. </p><p>They’re in Taeil’s neighbourhood before he even realizes.</p><p>“How do you know where I live?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun looks at him like he’s just asked why the sun rises and sets in the sky, and Taeil looks away.</p><p>“Have a good night Taeil,” Jaehyun says in a sickly sweet tone. Taeil doesn’t say anything back, he just climbs out of the car and slams the door shut behind him for good measure. </p><p>//</p><p>Jaehyun messages him the following Friday night. Taeil had just planned on staying in and curling up with a book.</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
I’m going out with some friends. <br/>
I’d like you to be there.</p><p>Taeil almost wants to laugh. The wording of Jaehyun’s message makes it seem as if he’s asking but Taeil understands the true meaning behind the message. Taeil has to be there.</p><p>A box is delivered to Taeil’s apartment a few hours later. It’s an expensive suit, button-up oxford shirt, and shoes. The whole thing is probably more expensive than Taeil’s apartment.</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
And wear your hair off your forehead</p><p>taeil<br/>
… ok </p><p>Taeil dresses in the suit and styles his hair as Jaehyun requested. He’s never worn his hair off his face around Jaehyun -- he wonders how Jaehyun thought to ask for it. </p><p>When he looks out the window, the black Audi is idling outside of his apartment building. Taeil sighs, and goes downstairs. </p><p>Jaehyun steps out of the car and opens the door for Taeil. </p><p>“You look adequate,” Jaehyun says, his eyes scanning Taeil up and down. Taeil scoffs.</p><p>“You sure know how to flatter,” he replies flatly, climbing into the car with more force than necessary. </p><p>The same driver is there too, showing no signs of noticing either Taeil or Jaehyun. The commute is quiet. Taeil doesn’t particularly feel like chatting, and Jaehyun didn’t outline how he’s to behave when they’re alone in his list of terms and conditions. They arrive at an enormous mansion overflowing with people. </p><p>There’s a fountain on the lawn, and balconies that span the length of the house, lined with balustrades. It looks like some sort of French chateau, Taeil thinks. Jaehyun doesn’t look particularly impressed. </p><p>He helps Taeil out of the car, and wraps an arm around Taeil’s waist, leaving no room for doubts that they’re there together. </p><p>Taeil doesn’t recognize anybody. It’s a crowd of glamorous people in glitzy jewels and well-draped clothes -- Jaehyun fits right in and Taeil feels like he sticks out. But Jaehyun’s arm is still snug on Taeil’s waist. </p><p>Jaehyun introduces him to an endless array of people, who all seem mildly surprised to see Taeil there with Jaehyun.</p><p>“You’ve never brought a friend before,” one woman says, toying with her oversized pearl necklace. “He must be special.”</p><p>“Very,” Jaehyun replies, pulling Taeil a little closer.  </p><p>He stays dutifully beside Jaehyun, letting Jaehyun bring him drinks and leaning into Jaehyun’s side when he makes a joke. </p><p>He feels like a lapdog. </p><p>At the end of the night, they wait for the valet to bring Jaehyun’s car around. Jaehyun opens the passenger door for Taeil, stepping in close. </p><p>“Good boy,” he says. </p><p>Taeil stares up at him, his face twisting with disgust.</p><p>“Ah,” Jaehyun says into Taeil’s ear. “We’re still in public.” </p><p>Taeil smoothes out his expression, and Jaehyun closes the car door. </p><p>“See -- how hard was that?” Jaehyun asks once he’s started driving. </p><p>“Very hard,” Taeil mumbles with a scowl. He’s curled up against the side of the car, trying to put as much space between him and Jaehyun as possible. </p><p>Jaehyun reaches over and puts a hand on Taeil’s knee. Taeil wonders if he’s trying to put some kind of moves on him.</p><p>But then Taeil sees black claws protrude from Jaehyun’s fingertips, and Jaehyun drags his claws over Taeil’s thigh.</p><p>The fabric of his pants rips, and Taeil feels the skin underneath sting.</p><p>“You were saying?” Jaehyun asks sweetly. </p><p>“These pants are expensive,” </p><p>“I’ll buy you new ones,” Jaehyun retorts.</p><p>“And rip those ones?”</p><p>“If I’d like to,” Jaehyun says. “What are you going to do to stop me?” </p><p>Taeil stares at the windshield, his cheeks reddening. </p><p>“Mmm,” Jaehyun practically purrs. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>Taeil crumples the suit into the garbage when he gets home. </p><p>//</p><p>He sees Jaehyun when he’s out with their friends, but Jaehyun is true to his word. They don’t interact at all. Not even a moment of eye contact. Taeil doesn't tell anybody anything. </p><p>It’s as if nothing has changed between them.</p><p>//</p><p>The next message from Jaehyun comes only a few days later.</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
i'm going to meet up with somebody important<br/>
Car is coming at seven thirty</p><p>Taeil doesn't bother to send a response.</p><p>There's another package at Taeil's door -- this time containing a new suit, shirt, and tie, and a bottle of cologne.</p><p>Taeil throws the box onto his bed. He’s dreading another night where he’s forced to play nice with Jaehyun.</p><p>Evening draws nearer, and Taeil drags himself through getting ready. The suit is another perfect fit -- Taeil really wonders how Jaehyun knows his size, and the colour of navy flatters his skin. </p><p>He sprays the cologne as the last step. He immediately recognizes it as the cologne that Jaehyun wears. Taeil doesn't know how to feel about that; he doesn't understand why Jaehyun wants them to smell the same. He's never gotten any complaints about his own cologne.</p><p>At seven thirty, he peeks out his window to see the usual black Audi waiting outside. He takes a deep breath and goes outside.</p><p>There's no driver this time, it's just Jaehyun in the idling car. For once he doesn't get out to open the door for Taeil.</p><p>Taeil climbs in the car, and immediately sees why. Jaehyun appears to be fuming. Taeil has only ever gotten a glimpse of Jaehyun like this. He's downright threatening, and he isn't even in his monster form, which seems even more grotesque to Taeil. </p><p>The car sets off with a start -- Taeil is pressed into the seat before he can even buckle up his seatbelt. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to be late,” he says. </p><p>“You aren’t,” Jaehyun replies, his voice cold and unimpressed sounding.</p><p>Taeil sits quietly, running his finger over the seam of his suit pants. </p><p>They eventually pull up outside of a fancy Japanese restaurant. People stare at Jaehyun as the two of them are shown to a private room in the back. A man is already sitting inside, looking irritated. </p><p>“Jung Jaehyun,” the man says. “And you have somebody with you.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Jaehyun responds. He takes a seat and tugs Taeil onto his lap. </p><p>Taeil starts to make a noise of protest, but Jaehyun digs his fingers into Taeil’s hips as a warning. </p><p>“Hello,” Taeil greets the man meekly. </p><p>“A pet I see,” the man says, leering at Taeil. “Well. Let’s get down to business then.” </p><p>Over the course of the meal, Taeil spaces out. He doesn’t pay much attention to the conversation, he just pecks at the undoubtedly expensive Japanese food and tries to look relaxed. </p><p>He hadn’t noticed how much taller Jaehyun is in his human form, but here the difference in their limb sizes is immediately evident. Jaehyun’s thighs are longer than Taeil’s, and his chest is much broader.</p><p>Taeil doesn’t usually feel small, but when he’s sitting on top of Jaehyun, he certainly does. </p><p>Eventually, the man concedes to something Jaehyun is bargaining for, which Taeil understands to be a good thing, but Jaehyun’s body language suggests otherwise. He can feel Jaehyun stiffen under him. </p><p>The man leaves first, letting Jaehyun pay the dinner bill. </p><p>“Goodnight Jaehyun,” the man says. “And pet,” he adds, directed towards Taeil. </p><p>Taeil wants to say something, but Jaehyun’s arms wrap around his stomach as if to hold him still. </p><p>“Watch out,” Jaehyun replies. The warmth of his arms seeps through Taeil. “He has sharper claws than you’d expect.” </p><p>Taeil huffs out a sigh, but watches with satisfaction as the man looks annoyed by Jaehyun’s comment. </p><p>And then they’re alone. </p><p>Taeil is silent as Jaehyun pays, and they walk to the car. Jaehyun’s mood has seemed to improve slightly.</p><p>He even opens the car door for Taeil. </p><p>“If you want arm candy, you’re looking at the wrong person,” Taeil says as Jaehyun starts driving. “I think you’re looking for a model with big boobs and long legs.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree. But it isn’t about looks,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>"Oh good. I'm hideous, I know," Taeil says with a scowl. </p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“So what? You want someone to lead around by the collar? Is that what turns you on?”</p><p>“Who would’ve known you had such a foul mouth? You look so sweet.” Jaehyun says, his tone sickly sweet. Taeil wants to slap Jaehyun. He really does. He forces himself to take a deep breath.</p><p>Jaehyun is smiling at him.</p><p>“Think of this as a partnership,” Jaehyun says. “You know my secret. In exchange-"</p><p>“You get to humiliate me?” Taeil interrupts bitterly.</p><p>"Easy," Jaehyun says. "So I get to play with you. Come on, you'd never get to go to parties like this if it weren't for me. You'd never wear clothes like this that flatter you. You’d never eat food this good. I'm pushing you out of your shell."</p><p>Taeil doesn't respond.</p><p>The car comes to a screeching halt. </p><p>"I'm talking to you," Jaehyun says, and grabs Taeil's chin to turn his head. His grip is light, but Taeil knows the strength lurking underneath.</p><p>"I'm not deaf,” Taeil says, staring right at Jaehyun.</p><p>"No, you're not. You're just ignoring me," Jaehyun says, and lets go of Taeil's chin.</p><p>"Can you just drop me at home?" Taeil asks.</p><p>For a moment, he swears that Jaehyun is going to say no, that he's going to mock Taeil further or hurt him. Instead, Jaehyun steps on the gas without a word. </p><p>Their drive is silent except for the sound of the engine roaring and tires squealing as Jaehyun drives recklessly towards Taeil's apartment.</p><p>"Get out," Jaehyun instructs flatly when they arrive. Taeil does, and Jaehyun leaves as soon as the passenger door shuts.</p><p>Taeil stares at the Audi race off. He didn't think that he understood Jaehyun previously, but he has even less of an understanding after tonight. Why did he even bring Taeil if he was going to be pissy? And despite the fact that he was so visibly angry at the start, he didn't hurt Taeil -- his touches were comparatively gentle. He even almost defended Taeil. </p><p>It’s utterly confusing. </p><p>//</p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t contact him for the next month. Doesn’t appear anywhere near Taeil or his friends. Doesn’t text or call. </p><p>Taeil wonders if he’s in the clear, if Jaehyun has found someone else to stalk and harass. He can only hope so. </p><p><br/>
//</p><p>And then he walks into the kitchen one night for a glass of water before bed to find Jaehyun sitting on his couch in his seven foot tall form, typing something on his phone.</p><p>Taeil doesn’t startle. He should’ve expected it honestly. </p><p>“Why am I even surprised that you’re here?” he asks as a greeting. Jaehyun’s eyes rake over him.</p><p>“What are you wearing?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil blinks and looks down at himself.</p><p>“My pyjamas?” he answers. Jaehyun unexpectedly bursts into laughter.</p><p>“With ducks on them?”</p><p>“They’re cute,” Taeil says flatly.</p><p>“God. No wonder you’re single,” Jaehyun says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“How do you know I’m single?”</p><p>“I asked Johnny,” Jaehyun replies. </p><p>“Why? Wondering if I have a girlfriend you can chomp on?” Taeil asks.</p><p>“I was just curious,” Jaehyun answers. </p><p>“Then be un-curious,” Taeil says. “Why are you even here?” </p><p>“I didn’t want you to forget about me,” Jaehyun answers, and puts his feet up on Taeil’s coffee table.</p><p>Taeil strides over and shoves Jaehyun’s feet off the table.</p><p>“Did your mother raise you without manners?” he asks.</p><p>“Something like that,” Jaehyun replies, looking far too amused.</p><p>“Or did you hatch out of an egg like a fish?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun snorts. </p><p>“Yes. Exactly like that,” Jaehyun says, leaning closer to Taeil. He reaches out to touch the hem of Taeil’s pajama shirt. “Cute.”</p><p>“I’m going to bed. You can leave if you don’t need anything.” </p><p>“What if I do need something?” Jaehyun asks, and yanks on Taeil’s shirt to bring Taeil colliding into him. One of Jaehyun’s hands comes up to touch Taeil’s back -- one of his hands spans all of Taeil’s back. </p><p>“What? What do you need?” Taeil asks, stepping away quickly. He doesn’t understand why he feels strangely breathless. </p><p>Jaehyun takes a moment to respond. </p><p>“I’ll text you the details tomorrow. Don’t wear the duck pajamas,” he says. Taeil rolls his eyes. “Those are just for me.”</p><p>“They’re for me,” Taeil says. </p><p>“Mhmm,” Jaehyun hums. </p><p>“I’m going to bed now.” </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>“Are you going to leave?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun snorts out a laugh. </p><p>“Obviously. I can see why you like this apartment, but I’d rather not spend more time here than necessary.” </p><p>“Right,” Taeil says, feeling offended. He shouldn’t even be surprised that he’s offended by Jaehyun -- Jaehyun doesn’t have a single considerate or polite bone in his two bodies. </p><p>//</p><p>True to his word, Jaehyun texts Taeil the next morning. </p><p>jaehyun<br/>
I’ll pick you up at three</p><p>There are no instructions on a dress code, but a few hours later, an unmarked box arrives at Taeil’s door holding a cashmere sweater and dark wash jeans. </p><p>Taeil sighs, and puts them on just before three. He feels slightly more comfortable in this outfit, far more than in the suits Jaehyun seems to want him to wear.</p><p>Taeil knows that Jaehyun is in a better mood just by the fact that he’s waiting outside of his car for Taeil. </p><p>“You’re not wearing the cologne I gave you,” Jaehyun says as he opens the door for Taeil. </p><p>“I didn’t know I had to.” </p><p>“I like it when you smell like me,” Jaehyun replies. </p><p>“That’s creepy. Is it like a food thing?” Taeil asks, before he can stop himself. Jaehyun laughs. </p><p>“You’re sassy today,” he says. “And no. I just like my things to smell like me.” </p><p>Taeil doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s a thing to Jaehyun, an item to possess. Something ugly twists in his stomach. </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says idly.  </p><p>They head to Gangnam, Jaehyun deftly weaving through the traffic. Jaehyun doesn’t tell him where they’re going, or what they’re doing, and Taeil doesn’t want to ask. </p><p>Jaehyun parks the car in the underground garage under one of the skyscrapers, and leads them to a dim corner with a dirty looking door. He taps a card on a door that lets them into a dimly lit hallway with a single elevator door. </p><p>Unlike the dingy hallway, the elevator is completely luxurious -- there’s a marble floor, and plush velvet and mirrors lining the inside. There’s only one golden button inside the elevator, which Jaehyun hits, and they start hurtling upwards. </p><p>They arrive just outside what looks like an enormous boardroom filled with people in suits. As Jaehyun leads them to their chairs, Taeil gets a glimpse out the window. The building they’re in must be one of the tallest ones around, because Taeil can see all the way to the river.</p><p>He’s entirely out of place in his sweater and jeans, but Jaehyun looks unbothered by the strange looks everyone keeps giving Taeil. </p><p>Taeil takes a seat beside Jaehyun, even more confused about what he’s doing here. </p><p>A man in his sixties stands at the head of the table. </p><p>“I’m calling this meeting to order,” he says in a gravelly voice. “We have voted that Jay Subsidiaries will be the primary stakeholder, and we are holding this meeting as a preliminary announcement.” </p><p>Taeil looks over to see Jaehyun barely able to conceal his smile. </p><p>“The media announcement will be live tomorrow. Have everything prepared by then.”</p><p> Jaehyun beams -- his dimples on full display. </p><p>The people around the table all come around to congratulate Jaehyun. Taeil stands awkwardly to the side while Jaehyun mingles. He appears completely in his element -- all fake smiles and ego-stroking comments. </p><p>Taeil tries not to show his disgust on his face. </p><p>Finally, after what feels like an hour, Jaehyun ushers them out and back into the gilded elevator. </p><p>“Ah. That went well,” Jaehyun says, smiling. The tips of his fangs are showing, even if the rest of him looks human. </p><p>“Why did you make me come to this?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“It seems that you’re a kind of good luck charm for me,” Jaehyun answers, and then suddenly steps in close, forcing Taeil up against the wall of the elevator.</p><p>“Don’t I get a congratulations from you?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“I don’t even know what for,” Taeil says, trying not to gulp as Jaehyun presses in even closer. </p><p>“For taking over the second biggest construction firm in the Seoul area,” Jaehyun answers. </p><p>“Is that supposed to be impressive?” Taeil asks. </p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes flash black and he grins at Taeil. </p><p>“You keep me humble I guess.”</p><p>When they leave Gangnam though, Jaehyun doesn’t drive towards Taeil’s neighbourhood. </p><p>“We aren’t going to my apartment?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“No. I’m craving jokbal,” Jaehyun says. </p><p>“And you can’t do that alone?” </p><p>“Taeil,” Jaehyun says slowly. “You don’t have a choice baby.” The pet name sounds absurd in Jaehyun’s mocking tone. </p><p>Taeil crosses his arms.</p><p>Jaehyun takes them to a tiny restaurant and pulls out Taeil’s chair for him. The owner comes over immediately and greets Jaehyun. Their orders are taken quickly, jokbal and beer for the two of them. </p><p>“What? I don’t have to sit in your lap this time?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“Only if you want to,” Jaehyun answers. </p><p>“I really don’t.” </p><p>“That’s a shame. You’re so soft and cuddly,” Jaehyun says, taking a large drink of his beer. </p><p>“I really hate you.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>//</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
Come over</p><p>taeil<br/>
Why</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
I think you’re forgetting that you don’t get to ask why</p><p>taeil<br/>
I don’t know where you are</p><p>jaehyun<br/>
[Open this address in your Maps app?]</p><p>When Taeil arrives at the expensive looking apartment building Jaehyun directed him to, he’s buzzed in immediately, and the doorman shows him to the elevator. </p><p>“A warm welcome to Mr. Jung’s guest,” the doorman says with a smile and bow. Taeil realizes that this must be where Jaehyun lives.</p><p>He awkwardly smiles and bows back before he’s shown to a private elevator. </p><p>“Have a pleasant stay,” the doorman says, and presses the button for Taeil. </p><p>Jaehyun’s apartment is the penthouse. It’s larger than an entire floor of Taeil’s apartment building. The apartment is clearly expensive -- even the planks of wood making up the floor look custom. The floor to ceiling windows show off complete views of Seoul, and the furniture and decoration are all tasteful and elegant. </p><p>“Taeil-ah!” Jaehyun calls out, and Taeil looks over to see Jaehyun leaning against the wall in just low slung sweatpants. Taeil’s eyes catch on Jaehyun’s abs. Of course he has abs as a monster, Taeil thinks. They’re covered in dark olive scales, but they’re abs all the same. </p><p>It seems strange to see Jaehyun so exposed like this in front of the entire city, but Taeil realizes that this is his power. Jaehyun controls, manipulates, and lies to get to the top of the city, while all pretending to be human. </p><p>“What am I doing here? You aren’t even dressed,” Taeil says. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Staring at me are you?” Jaehyun asks, running his hands over his abs. Taeil forces his gaze away. “And you don’t have to be dressed either if you don’t want to be. I asked you here to spend time with me.” </p><p>“You’re threatening me to hang out with you,” Taeil says flatly.</p><p>“Think of it more as an incentive.”</p><p>“An incentive to not die.”</p><p>“If that’s how you want to think of it.”</p><p>“God I hate you,” Taeil says.  Jaehyun beams in response, his stupid dimples showing even though he’s in his true form. </p><p>“You always wear the most ridiculous clothes when I don’t dress you,” Jaehyun says. Taeil looks down at himself. He’s just wearing a cozy knitted sweater. </p><p>Jaehyun reaches out with a single finger extended and uses a claw to slice open the front of Taeil’s oversized sweater, leaving his whole chest and abdomen exposed. </p><p>“I just bought this,” Taeil says. </p><p>“You look better like this,” Jaehyun says. His eyes roam over Taeil’s chest.</p><p>“I’m half-naked.”</p><p>“And you still look better like this.”</p><p>“I’ll be cold.” </p><p>“My apartment is 20 degrees.” </p><p>“I run cold.” </p><p>“Then I’ll keep you warm,” Jaehyun says, and takes a step closer.</p><p>“Ugh. No thanks,” Taeil replies, stepping backwards. </p><p>“Fine,” Jaehyun says, and disappears into one of the interior rooms, coming back out to toss something at him.</p><p>“Now you can stop complaining,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>Taeil unfolds what Jaehyun tossed at him -- it’s a hoodie.</p><p>He takes off his destroyed sweater and slips it on. It’s soft and cozy -- even more so than the hoodie Taeil was wearing before. Taeil can’t help but notice that it smells like Jaehyun’s stupid cologne. Now he’s doubly Jaehyun’s possession.</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes linger on Taeil. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Taeil asks when Jaehyun’s eyes don’t budge. </p><p>“If there’s one thing I like more than my things smelling like me, it’s my things wearing what’s already mine,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>A small shiver passes through Taeil’s body. He doesn’t understand why. It isn’t out of fear, and Taeil doesn’t know what to make of that. </p><p>It seems that just as Jaehyun can be unpredictable, so can Taeil’s responses. </p><p>“Where are all the dismembered bodies?” Taeil asks, forcing himself to think about something else.</p><p>“In the spare bedroom,” Jaehyun says. “Want to watch TV?”</p><p>“Are you going to make me watch snuff films?” </p><p>“If you want,” Jaehyun replies. “But I have Netflix too.” </p><p>Jaehyun leads him to a plush looking couch. </p><p>A TV rises from the floor, and Jaehyun pulls up the Netflix menu. So Taeil settles on the edge of the couch, the farthest he can sit from Jaehyun.</p><p>“Don’t you have friends to do this with?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m a pretty private person.” </p><p>“Because you’re a monster,” Taeil says. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do -- sit down and watch TV with somebody with my fangs and claws out?” </p><p>“Isn’t that literally what we’re doing right now?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun frowns. </p><p>“That’s because I threatened you.” </p><p>“So you admit it was a threat,” Taeil says smugly. </p><p>“I think you’re far too comfortable to be talking to me like this,” Jaehyun says. “Maybe I should dislocate one of your shoulders and not pop it back in place until we finish this episode.”</p><p>“If you want,” Taeil replies. Somehow he gets the feeling that Jaehyun won’t. He hopes at least.</p><p>He doesn’t pay any attention to the movie they’re watching. He’s too busy trying not to stare at Jaehyun. The thought strikes him that maybe Jaehyun is lonely. Deservedly so, of course, but lonely all the same. He can’t imagine any other reason why Jaehyun would keep wanting to hang out with him. He isn’t handsome like Taeyong or Johnny, or goofy and fun like Jungwoo or Donghyuck. </p><p>But still, he’s here in Jaehyun’s apartment on a rainy afternoon anyways. </p><p>He ends up going home with Jaehyun’s hoodie, adding it to the corner of his closet that’s filled with his clothes from Jaehyun. </p><p>The collection seems to be growing, he thinks.</p><p><br/>
//</p><p>There’s a flurry of dinners after that. Jaehyun takes him out for French food with some severe looking women, and sends him a two-thousand dollar suit and new shoes. He takes Taeil to a Michelin three star restaurant with a whole group of investors and feeds Taeil from his chopsticks. He takes Taeil to a meeting inside a temple, and buys Taeil a silk hanbok.</p><p>Taeil grows more and more used to Jaehyun’s strange demands. </p><p>//</p><p>They’re the last ones at an expensive Buddhist cuisine restaurant. Taeil is sitting across from Jaehyun as they drink tea. </p><p>Jaehyun lifts his hand up and rests his thumb suddenly on Taeil’s bottom lip. </p><p>Taeil opens up his mouth and Jaehyun’s thumb slips inside. </p><p>Jaehyun hisses out a breath, staring at Taeil, his eyes heavy-lidded. Taeil leans his head forward, taking more of Jaehyun’s thumb into his mouth. </p><p>And it hits Taeil. He’s attracted to Jaehyun. </p><p>He can’t explain it. But there’s something latent inside him that is attracted to Jaehyun. Not the perfectly groomed and postured man. The monster willing to swear, to threaten Taeil to get his way, to manipulate</p><p>Jaehyun is nothing like the kind of man Taeil usually likes. He likes gentle, quiet, and polite people. And he most definitely doesn’t like men who don’t like him back.</p><p>They’re from completely different worlds. If Jaehyun wasn’t a monster they’d never see each other. He’s just… someone Jaehyun forces to hang out. Jaehyun would never like him back. </p><p>Jaehyun’s thumb comes out of Taeil’s mouth. </p><p>“Taeil-” Jaehyun starts to say. </p><p>“You should pay,” he interrupts, and takes a sip of his tea, clearing any remnants of Jaehyun from his mouth. </p><p>//</p><p>Taeil can't stop thinking about Jaehyun after his realization. He wakes up hard each morning, and has to have more cold showers than he's needed to since he was a teenager.</p><p>He can't stop jerking off thinking about Jaehyun, about his abs, and his fangs, and the way he makes Taeil do things. </p><p>The thoughts drive him mad, but he doesn't stop. </p><p>//</p><p>As soon as he gets home from getting drinks with Johnny one night, he slams the door shut and pulls his pants down. Johnny had been talking about Jaehyun, which had made Taeil start thinking about him, which had escalated quickly. </p><p>He fists his cock, jerking himself roughly to the thought of Jaehyun fucking him in the bar bathroom. </p><p>He can hear his phone buzzing on the floor but he doesn't care.</p><p>Jaehyun would bend him over, and make him fuck himself on Jaehyun's cock. And Taeil would do it. He wouldn't even bother to prepare himself, he'd want it to ache. </p><p>He inhales roughly, and realizes that he’s even wearing Jaehyun’s hoodie. The smell of Jaehyun's cologne fills his nose, and he can't help but imagine Jaehyun cumming on him, marking Taeil as his. </p><p>His phone buzzes again. Taeil imagines Jaehyun tying him down and using a vibrator on his cock until he cums. He can already visualize the way Jaehyun would smirk and laugh at him. Poor Little Taeil. Taeil strokes himself faster. </p><p>Someone starts pounding on his door. </p><p>Taeil thinks about Jaehyun fucking him. He's never thought about Jaehyun's cock, but it must be large, and it'd fill Taeil up so well. He'd choke on it first, letting himself gag and tear up, and then he'd let Jaehyun do whatever he wanted. He imagines Jaehyun shoving two fingers down his throat while he's being fucked to keep him quiet. </p><p>The pounding on his door grows louder. Taeil sighs heavily. He hasn't finished yet, but apparently someone is insistent about seeing him.</p><p>Still hard, he puts some shorts on and heads to the front door. It sounds like his door is about to be kicked in.</p><p>Taeil wrenches the door open. Jaehyun is standing on the other side, dressed in a tuxedo. </p><p>“What do you want?” He demands.</p><p>“I knew you were home. Why didn’t you answer your phone?”</p><p>“I was busy!” Taeil says.</p><p>“I can tell,” Jaehyun replies. “You reek like arousal.”</p><p>“You can smell that?”</p><p>“Do you have someone over?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Taking care of little Taeil alone then?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“Do you need something?”</p><p>“What’s a monster supposed to think when you open the door in their hoodie and your underwear?” Jaehyun asks, his eyes flicking up and down Taeil’s body. Taeil is grateful the hoodie covers his crotch.</p><p>“I’m wearing shorts.”</p><p>“Barely,” Jaehyun says. His eyes are lingering on Taeil’s legs. </p><p>“Did you need something?” Taeil repeats in exasperation.</p><p>“Interrupting your jerk off session, am I? Guess you didn’t cum yet.” </p><p>Taeil tries to slam the door on Jaehyun but he uses his extra strength to muscle through the door. </p><p>“Go away.” </p><p>“I want to take you to dinner.” </p><p>“It’s nine at night.” </p><p>“Have you eaten?” </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Then let’s go,” Jaehyun says simply. </p><p>“Can you wait a few minutes?” </p><p>“Do you need a hand?” Jaehyun asks instead, blinking almost innocently. Taeil rolls his eyes. </p><p>“No. Go away.”</p><p>“I’ll be downstairs then,” Jaehyun says. “Leave your blinds open and I’ll even get a show before dinner.” </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Taeil replies. Jaehyun smirks and Taeil slams the door on him in the most satisfying way possible. </p><p>The conversation with Jaehyun managed to deflate Taeil’s erection at least. He dresses in a suit and tie, and goes downstairs to find Jaehyun. </p><p>“I hope you didn’t get cum inside that suit,” Jaehyun calls out, and opens the passenger door for Taeil.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Taeil replies. </p><p>Instead of driving them to a restaurant though, Jaehyun drives them to his apartment building. </p><p>And when they get inside Jaehyun’s apartment, there’s an entire team of waiters milling around, and several chefs in the kitchen. </p><p>A waiter rushes over to pour a glass of water and a glass of wine for Taeil. </p><p>“Are you expecting somebody else?” Taeil asks.</p><p>“No,” Jaehyun answers. </p><p>“Isn’t this a bit much for just us?”</p><p>“There’s no such thing,” Jaehyun says, and takes a sip of his wine. The action of swallowing shows off his Adam’s apple and Taeil can’t help but stare a little. </p><p>Dinner is extravagant -- eight courses and accompanying wines. Jaehyun makes small talk all dinner: telling Taeil what they’re eating, talking about his latest business deals, asking Taeil about his work. </p><p>After dessert and espresso, the waiters and chefs somehow disappear without Taeil noticing. His head is spinning just a little bit from the wine. </p><p>“This was nice,” Taeil says. “Even though I don’t know why I’m here. And you aren’t even green.” </p><p>Jaehyun laughs. </p><p>“You’re tipsy huh?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil shakes his head. </p><p>“I’m not.” </p><p>“Hmm. You want to see me green?” </p><p>“Yes,” Taeil says, letting his head fall to the side slightly. </p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t reply, he just stands, takes his jacket and shirt off, letting Taeil stare at him, and shifts. Taeil doesn’t even realize that he’s practically drooling. </p><p>“Happy?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“Mmm,” Taeil responds. </p><p>“As for why you’re here -- I invited my prettiest little thing over for dinner,” Jaehyun says, and even though his words are derogatory, his tone is so sweet and soft. Taeil snorts, ignoring the wine blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“I’m hardly,” he says. “But thank you for dinner anyways.”</p><p>“Come here,” Jaehyun instructs. Taeil feels his legs moving towards Jaehyun, even if he feels a little hesitant. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Come here,” Jaehyun repeats, and pats his lap. </p><p>“But there’s nobody here,” Taeil says. </p><p>“Taeil,” Jaehyun says, his voice low. Taeil is following his command without even realizing. He perches himself on Jaehyun’s thighs. “There we go.” </p><p>“What do you want?” Taeil whispers. He feels such an acute desire to please Jaehyun that it almost hurts. </p><p>One of Jaehyun’s hands rises to rest on Taeil’s throat, and the other one holds Taeil’s legs in place. The sensation of scales on his skin is far more pleasant than Taeil might’ve thought. There’s just enough pressure to feel like there’s something on his throat, not enough to prevent Taeil from breathing. </p><p>But there could be. Jaehyun could easily press a little harder and Taeil would be gasping. He’d be gasping on Jaehyun’s lap, pushing against Jaehyun’s cock. </p><p>Taeil is growing hard in his pants just thinking about it. </p><p>He’s never liked his height -- he’s always wanted to grow just another couple of inches. </p><p>But there’s a tiny part of him that likes being so much smaller than Jaehyun. Jaehyun is already taller than him when he’s a human but when he’s a monster, it just exaggerates the size difference in the best way possible. </p><p>“You don’t think you’re my prettiest thing?” Jaehyun asks, his fingers gripping a little tighter. Taeil keens into the touch. “When you respond so prettily? When you listen so well? When you look so happy to be in my lap?” </p><p>“Jaehyun-” Taeil practically gasps. </p><p>“I need to take care of my pretty things,” Jaehyun says. “That’s why you’re here tonight.” </p><p>//</p><p>Taeil doesn’t see or hear from Jaehyun for six weeks after their dinner, not that he’s counting. </p><p>//</p><p>Donghyuck asks him out on a date, and Taeil says no. </p><p>//</p><p>He sleeps with a stranger that he meets at a bar because he’s tall and looks like he can push Taeil around. </p><p>In bed he’s all soft touches and gentle words.</p><p>Taeil cums with the stranger’s cock in his ass, thinking about Jaehyun with his hands around Taeil’s neck. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter title from the song of the same name by Mall Grab. I'm aiming to have the next chapter up shortly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm a freak (you like to hear me say it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to add more to this fic teehee. Anyways. Here u horny mfs go. More PWP to come but I'm busy right now so I'll get to it soon! </p>
<p>Chapter title from "Freak" by Shygirl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a random Wednesday night, Taeil comes out of work to find Jaehyun’s car parked outside his office, and Jaehyun standing there, clearly waiting for him. Taeil feels a little shaky at the sight of Jaehyun semi-shrouded in darkness, wearing an expensive-looking suit.</p>
<p>Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Taeil,  expression unreadable. </p>
<p>“You’ve been gone for a while,” Taeil says finally. He doesn’t understand why he sounds so accusatory. It isn’t as if he missed Jaehyun or anything. </p>
<p>“We’re going out. I brought clothes for you to wear,” Jaehyun says. </p>
<p>“So you aren’t even going to tell me where you went?” Taeil asks. </p>
<p>“I can tell you in the car,” Jaehyun says. “Come on.” </p>
<p>Taeil finds himself getting into the backseat of Jaehyun’s car. </p>
<p>Jaehyun hands him a department store bag from the front seat.</p>
<p>“For you,” he says and looks at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Can I change when we get there?” </p>
<p>“You can change here,” Jaehyun answers lazily. “The windows are tinted.”</p>
<p>“But you can see me,” Taeil replies. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jaehyun replies. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Taeil takes a deep breath. He shouldn’t do this. He doesn’t have to do this. Why does he want to do this?</p>
<p>He starts with his cardigan, taking it off and folding it carefully on the seat beside him. Next he unbuttons his shirt slowly, trying to keep as much skin covered as possible. </p>
<p>Eventually though, he has to take it off his arms and change into the new shirt. He doesn’t have abs like Jaehyun does, and when he’s sitting like this the softness of his stomach is showing.</p>
<p>He shimmies out of his pants, and pulls on the leather pants Jaehyun gave him. He’s aware of Jaehyun staring at his exposed skin in the rearview mirror. It’s embarrassing, but Taeil is almost aroused by the situation. Between the cars around him, and Jaehyun who is most definitely perving on him getting changed, Taeil feels like he’s being used. He doesn’t hate it.</p>
<p>Finally, he’s fully changed, and puts his own clothes in the bag.</p>
<p>“So where were you?” he asks. </p>
<p>“Canada,” Jaehyun answers. Taeil scoffs. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to lie to me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not lying. I was in Toronto. Do you want to see my hotel receipt?” </p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>“I had business there,” Jaehyun says. </p>
<p>“And you didn’t invite me?” Taeil asks. He doesn’t even care how obnoxious he sounds. </p>
<p>A smile spreads across Jaehyun’s face. </p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t like me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t.” </p>
<p>“I thought you hated spending time with me.” </p>
<p>“I do, Taeil confirms. “But still. You disappeared. You could’ve just told me.” </p>
<p>“Is that the kind of relationship we have?” Jaehyun asks. </p>
<p>“What if I want it to be?” Taeil asks before he can stop himself. Jaehyun looks genuinely surprised by Taeil’s answer.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Jaehyun says. Taeil looks outside to see that they’re outside a non-descript building.</p>
<p>He gets out of the car and catches a glimpse of his reflection in the shiny black paint of Jaehyun’s Audi. The shirt is silky and low-cut, showing a large swath of his chest, and the leather pants are slim-fitting. His reflection doesn’t really look like him, it looks like some kind of imposter. Like this, he seems like somebody who could be seen with Jaehyun. </p>
<p>Jaehyun guides him into the building and up the elevator into what looks like a nightclub, one that Taeil hasn’t been to before. There’s a group of people who seem to be waiting for them. </p>
<p>“Mr. Jung,” one of the men says. “Welcome to both you and your guest.”</p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t pay attention to Jaehyun’s conversation with the people. He’s too caught up in the feeling of Jaehyun’s arm around his waist. He lets Jaehyun tug him into a booth and order him a drink.</p>
<p>“Dance with her,” Jaehyun says, and gestures Taeil toward a woman on the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Why? I don’t want to,” Taeil protests. He doesn’t want to dance with the stranger, he wants to stay here with Jaehyun. </p>
<p>Jaehyun stares down at him, his gaze intense. </p>
<p>“Be a good boy, and you’ll get a treat afterwards,” Jaehyun says. Anger fills Taeil’s chest. Jaehyun disappears for </p>
<p>“I’m not a dog!” Taeil spits out. “You can’t just tell me I get a treat afterwards and expect me to jump.” </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s finger comes to rest on Taeil’s mouth, shushing him. </p>
<p>“Taeil…” Jaehyun says in a low voice. </p>
<p>So Taeil gets up and dances with her. Puts his hands on her hips and lewdly grinds against her ass, smiling when she laughs at him and pulls him closer to grind their fronts together. </p>
<p>The whole time he’s aware of Jaehyun’s eyes on him. So he makes a show of it -- he lets his hands roam over her body and listens to her giggles. She roams her hands over him in response and Taeil wonders how her lips would taste if he kissed her.</p>
<p>When the song ends, Taeil finds himself literally ripped away from the woman. Jaehyun yanks him off the dancefloor and through a doorway into an empty hallway. His grip leaves red marks on Taeil’s wrist.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?” Taeil demands. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” Jaehyun asks. He looks the most angry that Taeil has ever seen. “You just had to put on a show didn’t you?” Jaehyun practically growls. </p>
<p>He shifts abruptly, like he’s out of control. His shirt rips at the seams and his muscles bulge. </p>
<p>“Someone will see you,” Taeil says. </p>
<p>“I’ll kill them if they do,” Jaehyun replies. He’s perfectly serious.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you’re so mad. I was literally doing what you wanted me to do.”</p>
<p>“You were all over her. You were practically fucking her,” Jaehyun snarls.</p>
<p>“I was not.”</p>
<p>“You’re mine Taeil-ah,” Jaehyun says. “And when you’re mine, you don’t touch other people like that.” </p>
<p>“Oh? So I’m never supposed to touch anybody then? I was just dancing!” Taeil says, frustration welling up inside of him. </p>
<p>Light catches on Jaehyun’s claws and fangs in the dark hallway. Taeil steps towards Jaehyun. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you scared of me? Of what I could do to you?” Jaehyun asks. </p>
<p>“Maybe you should give me something to be scared of,” Taeil replies. A noise comes from Jaehyun’s chest, something like a growl. </p>
<p>“You must be even dumber than I thought.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Taeil says. “Kill me then.”</p>
<p>He lifts up his chin in defiance. Perhaps he’s lost his mind. Or perhaps he knows that Jaehyun won’t kill him now. Jaehyun looks at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jaehyun picks Taeil up by his shoulders like he weighs nothing and practically slams him against the wall of the hallway. Taeil’s back takes the brunt of the impact. His feet dangle helplessly above the ground and he can’t move. Jaehyun’s body presses against Taeil’s -- he can feel each ridge and groove of Jaehyun’s muscles against his stomach. Even better, Taeil can feel the outline of Jaehyun’s soft cock.</p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t let any fear or arousal show on his face. Jaehyun’s claws dig into Taeil’s shoulder. He can tell that they draw blood, but Taeil doesn’t flinch. </p>
<p>“You’re either stupid or crazy to not be afraid of me,” Jaehyun says. Taeil lifts his chin up higher. </p>
<p>“I’m neither,” Taeil says. “I just don’t care about your dumb games. Go on, kill me.”</p>
<p>“That would be too boring,” Jaehyun says. “And besides, I’ve grown attached to my little good luck charm.”</p>
<p>He releases Taeil, and Taeil falls down and forwards, onto his feet and right into Jaehyun’s chest. </p>
<p>“So small,” Jaehyun says. His tone is strange. </p>
<p>He reaches up to rest a hand on the back of Taeil’s neck, claws not breaking skin but pressing hard enough to remind Taeil exactly who he’s with.</p>
<p>The gesture is possessive, Taeil thinks. But possessive in a different way than Jaehyun has previously expressed.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll keep living then,” Taeil says, aware of the way his voice wavers. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Jaehyun says. “You’re mine. And don’t you forget it.”</p>
<p>Taeil feels his legs go a little weak at the words. He knows that Jaehyun doesn’t mean it like that, that Jaehyun just thinks of him like a toy but his body doesn’t care. </p>
<p>“Whatever,” he says, and shoves away from Jaehyun. “I’m going to the bathroom.” </p>
<p>He can feel his anger grow stronger as he goes to the washroom. He takes his time, lingering while he washes his hands and tries not to think about Jaehyun’s hands on him.</p>
<p>He stops at the bar on his way past too, hoping a drink will calm him.</p>
<p>When he comes back from the bathroom, he sees two things.</p>
<p>First, Jaehyun has somehow changed shirts and jackets -- the ripped clothes from his shift are gone, replaced with new clothes. </p>
<p>And second, Jaehyun is running his hands over a woman’s body as she sits in his lap. </p>
<p>Taeil practically sees red. Didn’t Jaehyun just tell him that he’s Jaehyun’s? And now here he is with somebody else in his lap? </p>
<p>He can see Jaehyun whispering in the girl’s ear and he wants to throw up. </p>
<p>His legs carry him towards Jaehyun without even realizing.</p>
<p>“So this is fine for you to do?” Taeil asks demandingly. The woman in Jaehyun’s lap looks confused.</p>
<p>“Taeil, can you give us a moment?” Jaehyun asks.</p>
<p>“If I’m yours then why don’t you act like it?” Taeil hisses and throws his drink down the front of Jaehyun’s shirt. The woman screeches and Jaehyun turns to send her an irate look. </p>
<p>Taeil uses the distraction to get away. There’s no way that Jaehyun will be happy about Taeil tonight but that thought makes Taeil far happier than it should.</p>
<p>He storms away from Jaehyun and pushes to get out of the club. He can’t be here and see Jaehyun with her. </p>
<p>He’s so angry that he drops his phone somehow, and when he picks it up the screen is completely shattered.</p>
<p>He hails a cab. He doesn’t want to bother with the bus -- he wants to get home and wallow as quickly as possible.  </p>
<p>The cab driver must sense that he’s in a bad mood because he doesn’t say a word to Taeil. </p>
<p>As soon as he gets home he changes into his pyjamas and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. He looks tired. He looks resigned, he thinks. He’s never going to be a beautiful, leggy girl. He’s Jaehyun’s plaything — something to manipulate and nothing more.</p>
<p>He sighs and puts his toothbrush in the little holder. And then he comes back into his bedroom to find Jaehyun sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard, arms behind his head. </p>
<p>Taeil startles for a moment before remembering he’s dealing with the most irritating thing on the planet.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out,” he says. </p>
<p>“Did I scare you?” Jaehyun asks. </p>
<p>“No,” Taeil lies. “Get out of my house.”</p>
<p>“Liar,” Jaehyun says, his voice low. “And I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing for you here,” Taeil says. “That woman’s not here.” </p>
<p>“No,” Jaehyun replies, shifting closer to Taeil. “She’s not.”</p>
<p>“You should be with her. She wanted to sleep with you.” </p>
<p>“I know. But I wasn’t going to sleep with her.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Taeil asks, before he can stop the question from coming out. </p>
<p>“She’s not my type,” Jaehyun answers. “Have you ever seen me with somebody?” </p>
<p>“Our friends?” </p>
<p>“Not them,” Jaehyun answers with a dark chuckle. “With a woman. Or a man.” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“I don’t go home with anybody,” Jaehyun says. “I don’t bring anybody back to my apartment. I don’t fuck strangers.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Taeil says, feeling disappointed. </p>
<p>“Because the thing is,” Jaehyun continues, “I’m a bit obsessed with one person. Small enough to pick up. Older than me. Isn’t scared of me even though he really should. Wears matching pyjama sets with animals on them. Demands that I act like they’re mine when he doesn’t even understand what that means.”</p>
<p>He leans in closer to Taeil. But not close enough. </p>
<p>“Does that sound like anyone you know?” Jaehyun asks.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Taeil whispers. “But I think he understands just fine.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun reaches out a finger and tips up Taeil’s chin with the end of a claw. </p>
<p>“Does he?” Jaehyun asks. “Does he understand that I’m not like a man? That I won’t treat him like a bar hook-up would?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Taeil says quietly. The room feels a little dizzy. </p>
<p>“I watched him fuck you. Tell me Taeil. Did he make you cry the way you want to? Did he tell you what to do? Did you hate it?” Jaehyun asks. </p>
<p>“No,” Taeil answers in a shaky voice. </p>
<p>“I thought so,” Jaehyun says smugly. </p>
<p>Taeil can’t stand them being separate for another moment. He surges up and kisses Jaehyun.</p>
<p>It’s a searing kiss. Jaehyun’s fangs graze Taeil’s lips but they don’t hurt. Jaehyun’s tongue is slightly rougher than a human tongue, but that only makes it hotter. </p>
<p>Taeil pulls away from the kiss first. He stares wide-eyed at Jaehyun, who’s breathing seems a little laboured. </p>
<p>“You left me tonight,” Jaehyun says. “You broke our rules.” </p>
<p>“I couldn’t sit there and watch you with her,” Taeil admits. Jaehyun’s monstrous face breaks into a grin. </p>
<p>“Were you jealous?” Jaehyun asks, tracing a finger over Taeil’s jawline. Taeil nods. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>“You wanted me to be jealous?” </p>
<p>“No,” Jaehyun says, his claw sliding over Taeil’s jugular artery. “I was working, and you made me lose out on an important deal.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Taeil replies. His heart sinks. “I’m sorry. I’ll go apologize right now. I’ll do whatever I need to do to-”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Jaehyun interrupts, digging his claw in slightly. “You’re not leaving me tonight. And she was a raging bitch, so you probably saved me a headache down the road.”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t lie to you Taeil-ah,” Jaehyun says. </p>
<p>Taeil leans in to kiss Jaehyun again. Jaehyun meets him halfway, his fangs nipping at Taeil’s bottom lip. This kiss is messier and more delicious than the first, Taeil thinks. His arms wrap around Jaehyun’s neck.</p>
<p>Jaehyun smoothes his hands over Taeil’s thighs.</p>
<p>“You looked good tonight, but you look so much better now,” Jaehyun says. </p>
<p>“What? In my pyjamas?” Taeil asks. </p>
<p>“Where no one else can see you except me.”</p>
<p>“Creep.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun laughs. </p>
<p>“Maybe the pyjamas too,” Jaehyun says. “I like your legs.”</p>
<p>“Planning to eat them like a drumstick?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun laughs and laughs. Taeil thinks he likes the sound. </p>
<p>“No. That would be too boring,” Jaehyun says, swallowing deeply. “Besides. You’re too small. Not even a single serving. Not even bite-sized.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Taeil squawks. He reaches out and punches Jaehyun’s bicep. Jaehyun laughs. “I’m not small.”</p>
<p>“No,” Jaehyun says. “You’re just the perfect size.”</p>
<p>To illustrate his point, he picks up Taeil and pulls him onto his lap. His hands rest on Taeil’s hips, holding him in place. Taeil feels his semi-hard cock swell further.</p>
<p>“See?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil blushes.</p>
<p>One of Jaehyun’s hands grips Taeil’s lower back, his claws digging just slightly into the meat of Taeil’s ass in the best way possible. </p>
<p>Taeil can’t control the way a moan bubbles up and out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“You like when it hurts a bit hmm?” Jaehyun asks into Taeil’s mouth. Taeil nods. “Fuck. I should’ve known.” </p>
<p>Taeil lets his hands roam over Jaehyun’s muscled chest. </p>
<p>Jaehyun adjusts Taeil, hitching him up higher and it becomes clear how easily Jaehyun can pick him up and do whatever he wants to Taeil. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Taeil is hit with a desire to cum. He finally has Jaehyun like this and he can do what he wants.</p>
<p>As an experiment Taeil rocks his hips slowly against Jaehyun’s thigh. His pajama shorts and underwear don’t offer any barrier, and his cock grows harder at the friction. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to get off on me?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil doesn’t answer, he just grinds again and lets out a soft whimper. “Of course you are.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Taeil whines.</p>
<p>Jaehyun uses his arms to guide Taeil’s hips in small swivels.</p>
<p>“I want to watch you cum in your pants on me,” Jaehyun murmurs. Taeil nods. </p>
<p>With Jaehyun’s help, Taeil keeps fucking against Jaehyun’s thigh.</p>
<p>It’s hotter than it should be -- Taeil writhing on Jaehyun’s clothed leg.</p>
<p>“Can you really come just from this?” Jaehyun asks. His tone is mean, but somehow Taeil finds that even more arousing.</p>
<p>“Watch me,” Taeil says, as he grinds down again. </p>
<p>“You like how much bigger I am?” Jaehyun asks. “That you can fuck your little cock on my big leg?” </p>
<p>“Yes!” </p>
<p>“I love how you just tell me the truth,” Jaehyun says. “You’re so innocent.”</p>
<p>Taeil’s arms grip Jaehyun’s shoulders more tightly. He’s close.</p>
<p>“Put your hand on my throat,” Taeil says. “Please Jaehyun, please please please please.” </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s hand grips Taeil’s throat and Taeil feels himself lose control. </p>
<p>“Ah! Oh! Jae- Ah!” Taeil cums with a yelp, throwing his head back. Cum soaks into his pajamas and his toes curl with the force of his orgasm. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Jaehyun says admiringly, removing his hand from Taeil’s throat to stroke it. “Not so innocent after all.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun reaches down and palms Taeil’s twitching cock. Taeil shivers at the touch.</p>
<p>“Your turn now,” Taeil pants. “How do you want me?” </p>
<p>“I want to jerk off and I want you to sit over there and watch me,” Jaehyun says, his hand moving down to palm his dick. </p>
<p>“You don’t want me to, you know?” Taeil asks, and gestures toward Jaehyun’s cock. </p>
<p>“Not this time,” Jaehyun says, which makes Taeil redden at the idea of a next time. “Go sit.”</p>
<p>Taeil moves slowly, the aftershocks of his orgasm making his movements spark pleasure up his spine.</p>
<p>He settles on the foot of his bed and watches Jaehyun pull his hard cock out of his pants. Taeil should’ve expected that he wouldn’t wear any underwear.</p>
<p>And his dick is big. Taeil doesn’t know what he expected -- everything else about Jaehyun is larger in his monster form, but his dick size is still somehow surprising. There are four ridges on his cock, but otherwise it looks a lot like a human cock. </p>
<p>Taeil wants it in his mouth. He wants to gag on it until he’s crying, and let Jaehyun use him just how he wants. </p>
<p>He’s entranced by the way Jaehyun’s hand glides over the tip. Just the tip is huge and thick, and Taeil can imagine the weight it would have in his mouth, forcing his jaw to open wide and take Jaehyun further. He’s never had anything so large in his mouth and he wants it badly. </p>
<p>“Spit,” Jaehyun says and puts a hand out for Taeil to spit into. </p>
<p>Taeil spits, watching the line of saliva drip into Jaehyun’s hand.</p>
<p>Jaehyun slicks up his cock with Taeil’s spit. </p>
<p>“I could just suck you off,” Taeil says. “Wouldn’t that be easier?”</p>
<p>“Not today,” Jaehyun says. “I told you that I just want you to watch.”</p>
<p>His strokes are slow and even, like he’s luxuriating in jerking himself off. Taeil is so focussed on staring at it that he almost falls off the bed.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you,” Jaehyun says, a hand reaching down to play with his balls. “Your lips, your smile, your ass… Fuck. I’ve been dreaming about that ass.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun nods, his hand returning to his shaft. </p>
<p>“I told you that you’re pretty, and I wasn’t lying. I’ve been imagining you underneath me for months now.”</p>
<p>“What about me on top?” Taeil asks.</p>
<p>“If I wanted you to be on top, you would be,” Jaehyun says. His thumb is playing with his slit. “I like that I can just move you how I want you.”</p>
<p>“Jaehyun-“</p>
<p>“I could tie you up and fuck you. I could watch you ride me in the back of my car. I could have you on my cock in a club. And you’d be happy to do so.”</p>
<p>Taeil’s heart is hammering. His cock is hardening against his sticky pajama pants.</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re mine,” Jaehyun says. </p>
<p>“I’m yours,” Taeil says quietly. </p>
<p>“Again,” Jaehyun instructs. </p>
<p>“I’m yours,” Taeil repeats, more loudly this time. </p>
<p>“Shit!” Jaehyun says in a low voice, throwing his head back and cumming as he strokes himself. </p>
<p>His cum spurts onto his abs, and Jaehyun’s balls tense a few more times, more cum dripping down the thick shaft.</p>
<p>Taeil wants to lick it up.</p>
<p>And then he realizes he can. Without hesitating he scrambles forward to get his tongue on Jaehyun’s cock. He slurps at the tip, tasting Jaehyun’s musky cum.</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s hand continues stroking his shaft, and his other hand tangles in Taeil’s hair, yanking him away.</p>
<p>“Taeil,” he says. “I told you not tonight.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to wait,” Taeil says, and sticks his cum-covered tongue out. “I want this.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s hands snap out and yank Taeil upwards. He picks up Taeil like he doesn’t weigh anything, and Taeil immediately wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. His cock rubs against Jaehyun’s still hard cock  </p>
<p>“You’re perfect,” Jaehyun says, and kisses him messily. </p>
<p>A thumb swirls over Taeil’s hole and he shivers. </p>
<p>“Please!” Taeil moans.</p>
<p>“Next time,” Jaehyun says. “Don’t be greedy hmm?”</p>
<p>“I want to be greedy,” Taeil pouts. </p>
<p>Jaehyun laughs and kisses him softly. </p>
<p>“You can wait,” he says.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Taeil wakes up to three messages from Jaehyun the next morning.</p>
<p>jaehyun<br/>good morning<br/>I have a meeting tonight<br/>suit on the way for you</p>
<p>taeil<br/>see you tonight!</p>
<p>There’s a suit, tie, shoes, underwear, and a brand new top of the line iPhone in the box delivered to Taeil.</p>
<p>taeil <br/>I have a phone</p>
<p>jaehyun<br/>I know</p>
<p>taeil<br/>???</p>
<p>jaehyun<br/>The screen is cracked on it</p>
<p>taeil<br/>The screen just broke last night, how did you know?</p>
<p>jaehyun<br/>:) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so demanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is filthy. Filthy. FILTHY. And the tags are just as relevant as ever. So… be warned. Chapter title from the song of the same name by Bag Raiders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun is noticeably touchier than usual. He has his arm around Taeil’s waist for the entire dinner meeting. </p><p>Taeil is half-hard for the whole meeting from the close proximity to Jaehyun. He wouldn’t mind if Jaehyun just groped him in front of all the people. He half hopes Jaehyun does. </p><p>But beyond Jaehyun having a hand on him the whole time, his hands don’t stray. Taeil would whine for a kiss if it wouldn’t make Jaehyun look bad. He wonders what Jaehyun would do if Taeil climbed under the table and sucked Jaehyun’s cock. </p><p>Finally, finally the meeting comes to a close with Jaehyun shaking hands with the men he’d been negotiating with. Taeil hadn’t been paying attention to any part of the conversation. </p><p>“Can you kiss me now?” Taeil asks once the men have left the bar they’d met at. Jaehyun laughs. </p><p>“I could feel you getting all restless beside me. Is this why?” he teases. Taeil rocks on his feet. </p><p>“I want a kiss,” he insists. </p><p>“You’re a very unusual human,” Jaehyun replies.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like an insult.”</p><p>“It isn’t,” Jaehyun says, and leans in to kiss Taeil softly. “You’re coming to my apartment.” Taeil just nods. </p><p>Jaehyun drives them to his apartment with his hand gripping Taeil’s thigh tightly. Taeil hopes he leaves marks. </p><p>When they get to Jaehyun’s apartment, Jaehyun opens the door for Taeil like usual, but instead of letting Taeil climb out, he picks Taeil up. </p><p>Taeil immediately wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. </p><p>“What’s this?” he asks, looking up at Jaehyun from under his eyelashes. </p><p>“You think I didn’t notice you eyefucking me all night?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“Oops,” Taeil says, covering his mouth with one hand in fake surprise. </p><p>“Oops? My guests saw you looking at me like that and you just have ‘oops’ to say?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“I don’t care about them,” Taeil says. “I want you.”</p><p>“I could see you were distracted but I didn’t know it was because of me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you think that I’m not distracted by you?” Taeil asks.</p><p>Jaehyun kisses Taeil instead of answering and then carries him towards the elevator.</p><p>Taeil kisses and sucks hickeys into Jaehyun’s neck on the ride up to Jaehyun’s apartment.</p><p>“You can’t even wait until we get to my apartment?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil shakes his head. “Greedy.”</p><p> Jaehyun moves so Taeil’s back is pressed against the wall, and his front is pressed up against Jaehyun.</p><p>He knows Jaehyun can feel that he’s hard. </p><p>“I knew you liked being manhandled,” Jaehyun says wickedly. </p><p>“You certainly like manhandling me,” Taeil gasps.</p><p>“What if I fucked you like this?” Jaehyun asks, his teeth scraping against Taeil’s jugular, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave marks.</p><p>“I’d let you.”</p><p>Jaehyun lets Taeil down when they reach Jaehyun’s apartment. Taeil misses being held up and feeling small and safe.</p><p>“We’re here, and you’re still in too many clothes,” Jaehyun says. </p><p>“So are you,” Taeil retorts. Jaehyun grins. </p><p>“Strip for me,” he says. Taeil raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Ask nicely,” he replies. </p><p>“I don’t want to. I want to see you naked right now,” Jaehyun says, and Taeil wants to shiver. </p><p>He takes off the suit jacket and casts it on the ground</p><p>“I bought that for you,” Jaehyun says idly. </p><p>“Then buy me a new one if I ruin it,” Taeil replies as he unzips the dress pants and lets them fall to the ground. Jaehyun’s eyes linger on Taeil’s thighs.</p><p>“Demanding, aren’t you?”</p><p>Taeil doesn’t answer, he’s too busy unbuttoning his shirt. He wants to feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him. </p><p>He stands before Jaehyun in just his tight yellow briefs. Jaehyun’s eyes roam over his body.</p><p>“If I had my way, you’d be like this all the time,” Jaehyun says. “Only for me.”</p><p>Taeil approaches Jaehyun slowly.</p><p>“Of course you’d want that,” he murmurs and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss Jaehyun. Jaehyun groans softly and Taeil lifts his hands up to squeeze Jaehyun’s biceps.</p><p>He revels in the feeling of Jaehyun’s firm muscles under his hands. The only thing that would make it better would be if Jaehyun was in his monster form. </p><p>“Shift please,” he says. </p><p>“You want the monster?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil nods and bites his lip. “Help me take my clothes off.”</p><p>Taeil doesn’t say anything, he just lifts his hands to unbutton Jaehyun’s shirt. He can feel his own impatience rise up. He wants monster Jaehyun and he wants him right now. </p><p>One of the buttons rips off the shirt in Taeil’s haste to get the shirt off of Jaehyun and Jaehyun huffs out a laugh. Taeil moves next to undoing Jaehyun’s pants, groping Jaehyun’s clothed cock as he undoes the zipper. </p><p>Jaehyun shifts into his monster form once Taeil has yanked down his pants and stripped off his shirt. </p><p>His dark eyes look menacingly down at Taeil and Taeil loves it. Jaehyun leans down to kiss Taeil and the kiss quickly turns filthy. Jaehyun’s rough tongue laves over Taeil’s lips and Taeil whimpers at the feeling. Jaehyun is licking him more than he’s kissing. </p><p>At the sound Jaehyun pushes them onto his sofa, him first so that Taeil comes to rest on Jaehyun’s lap. </p><p>“Baby,” Jaehyun moans, groping Taeil’s asscheeks with his big hands. </p><p>Taeil stills. </p><p>“Baby?” he repeats. </p><p>“Did I say that out loud?” Jaehyun asks.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Oh. I thought I just called you that in my head.” </p><p>“No. I- I don’t mind,” Taeil says, feeling strangely embarrassed. </p><p>“Baby,” Jaehyun repeats. </p><p>“I want to suck your cock,” he says. Jaehyun’s eyes are dark. </p><p>“Then go ahead,” he replies and leans back.</p><p>Taeil’s eyes fall to Jaehyun’s cock. The thick head is already sticking out of the band of Jaehyun’s briefs. Taeil thumbs it before pulling the briefs down from Jaehyun’s hips.</p><p> Jaehyun’s cock swings up to hit his abs. </p><p>Taeil grasps the shaft.His hand looks tiny on it. </p><p>“Your hands are so small,” Jaehyun says in a strained voice.</p><p>“I’m not that small,” Taeil says with a frown. He looks down.</p><p>“No. No. Baby. You have it all wrong,” Jaehyun replies. “I love how much smaller you are than me.”</p><p>Taeil takes Jaehyun’s swollen balls in one hand and licks down the ridge on the top of Jaehyun’s cock. There’s no way he’ll be able to take all of Jaehyun in his mouth no matter how much he wants to. He wants to try though.</p><p>He takes Jaehyun into his mouth and closes his eyes for a moment to savour the feeling. Jaehyun’s cock is thick and heavy in Taeil’s mouth and it tastes a little different than a human cock.</p><p>He works his mouth down Jaehyun’s cock until it hits the back of his throat, but it isn’t anywhere close to all of Jaehyun’s length. </p><p>“Just take as much as you can,” Jaehyun says, almost encouragingly. “You’re too small for me.”</p><p>His words egg Taeil on and he tries to force more of Jaehyun’s cock in his throat.</p><p>“Let me help you,” Jaehyun coos and thrusts his hips forward, forcing his thick cock deeper into Taeil’s throat. “I’ll make it easier.”</p><p>He fucks Taeil’s mouth slowly and rhythmically. Taeil’s jaw strains, his spit is dripping down his chin,  and he gags each time Jaehyun thrusts particularly deep but despite all of that, he’s been longing for this for ages. He can feel his cock leaking against his stomach but he doesn’t even want to touch it. He just wants to sit here at Jaehyun’s feet and suck his cock until he cums down Taeil’s throat. </p><p>His cock doesn’t quite get the message though, because on one of Jaehyun’s particularly hard thrusts into Taeil’s throat, he cums hard, moaning around Jaehyun’s cock. </p><p>“Did you just cum from me throatfucking you?” Jaehyun pants. Taeil doesn’t respond, he’s too busy gagging on cock. “You’re so sensitive,” Jaehyun says. “You’re like a virgin.” </p><p>“I’m not,” Taeil says hoarsely, finally pulling off of Jaehyun’s cock. “I swear.”</p><p>“I like it. You fuck like one,” Jaehyun says. “Mine for the taking.” Taeil shivers. “I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun grunts. “On your face.”</p><p>Taeil was hoping for cum down his throat but cum on his face is almost just as good. </p><p>“Cum on me,” he pants, leaning back on his heels. </p><p>Jaehyun silently spurts his cum onto Taeil’s face, coating his cheeks, nose, and lips. Taeil wobbles. </p><p>“Turn around and put your ass up towards me,” Jaehyun instructs.</p><p>Taeil turns around and immediately feels a spurt of cum on his hole. There’s enough cum that it drips down to Taeil’s balls and he shivers. Jaehyun is marking him as his in the most primal way.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans, and there’s another cumshot coating Taeil’s hole.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Taeil says.  He’s covered in cum. </p><p>It takes him a moment to realize that Jaehyun’s cum is light purple -- something that he hadn’t noticed the first time. Taeil shouldn’t find it pretty, but he does. It should feel disgusting, and Taeil is sure that it will as soon as it dries. For now he feels owned in the best way possible</p><p>“Do I look good?” he asks, turning around and looking up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun exhales raggedly. </p><p>“You look fine,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>Taeil leans in and gives Jaehyun’s cock another kitten lick. </p><p>“Shit,” Jaehyun curses. </p><p>“Too sensitive?” Taeil asks, feigning innocence, before suckling on the tip.</p><p>“Fuck. Oh fuck,” Jaehyun says, and more cum spurts out onto Taeil’s lips.</p><p>“Mmm,” Taeil hums, licking it up. “Thank you.” His own cock throbs.</p><p>“Soon I’ll train your gag reflex to take all of me,” Jaehyun says, stroking Taeil’s cheek gently and rubbing the cum into the skin. Taeil nuzzles into the touch. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. </p><p>“Let’s have a shower,” Jaehyun replies, and his voice is almost fond. </p><p>Taeil is tugged into Jaehyun’s bathroom. It’s gorgeous — all dark marble and gleaming chrome accents and the centre piece is an actual claw foot tub. Taeil is half-hoping for a bath but Jaehyun leads them into an enormous steam shower with a bench. Everything is oversized, presumably for Jaehyun’s monster form Taeil realizes.</p><p>Jaehyun turns the shower on and Taeil lets the hot water wash Jaehyun’s cum off of his skin. </p><p>Despite the large size of the shower, Taeil finds himself crowded against the wall by Jaehyun. The tiles must be heated, he realizes, because he isn’t cold at all. </p><p>Jaehyun leans down and kisses him deeply. </p><p>“You’re dirty,” he murmurs. “Let me clean you up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Taeil agrees, and lets Jaehyun position them so that he’s on his hands and knees on the bench part of the shower. </p><p>Something cold is poured on Taeil’s asshole and then something slips inside of him slowly. It’s thicker than even Jaehyun’s finger, Taeil thinks as he arches his back. </p><p>He looks behind him to see Jaehyun shallowly fucking him with the tip of a thick dildo. He doesn’t even know where Jaehyun got it from but he wishes it was Jaehyun’s real cock.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Taeil asks.</p><p>“I need to get all the cum out,” Jaehyun says in a strict voice. “You want to be clean don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Taeil answers, leaning back to accept more of the toy into his hole. There can’t be much cum inside of him at all but he’s more than willing to go along with Jaehyun’s lie. </p><p>Jaehyun uses one hand to knead Taeil’s asscheeks and the other to fuck him slowly with the dildo.</p><p>Taeil squirms at the sensation. It’s been a long time since anybody has done anything with his hole and Jaehyun is careful with the dildo, massaging his ass just as he fucks Taeil. The steam from the running water means that Taeil is pleasantly warm even without Jaehyun’s touch. Just as he’s getting comfortable, Jaehyun inserts the dildo a little farther into Taeil’s ass. </p><p>“Jaehyun, that’s my- oh!” Taeil moans as the dildo rubs against his prostate. </p><p>“I’m getting cum out Taeil,” Jaehyun chides. “Are you making another mess?”</p><p>“No,” Taeil moans. </p><p>“Good,” Jaehyun says, and fucks the dildo in a little harder against his prostate. Taeil is forced to put more of his weight onto his hands from the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts. He’s reduced to making whining sounds as Jaehyun’s kneading hand grips his asscheek, the claws digging into the skin.</p><p>Taeil is eager to see the marks Jaehyun is leaving on his skin.  </p><p>Jaehyun pulls the dildo out and Taeil can feel his hole gape for just a moment before the dildo is thrusted in again and abruptly, he cums again. He sags against the tiled bench as shocks zing through his body. Craning his head, he can see that he’s managed to cum over his stomach and his legs are shaking with the overstimulation. </p><p>“Did you just make a mess?” Jaehyun asks, reaching a hand to swipe Taeil’s cum on his fingers and lick it.   </p><p>“Nnngh,” Taeil replies. “Help me stand up.”</p><p>Jaehyun hooks an arm around Taeil’s shoulders and bears his weight to help him out of the shower before sitting him on the bathroom counter and wrapping an enormous soft towel around him. </p><p>“I’ll get you something to wear,” Jaehyun says and disappears into his bedroom for a moment. Taeil exhales and leans his back against the mirror. </p><p>Jaehyun returns just a moment later with a small pile of clothes and sets them on the counter beside Taeil.  </p><p>“Oh, and I ordered sushi so it should be here soon,” Jaehyun says. “I’ll go downstairs and pick it up.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Taeil says, taking the clothes and looking at them. He’s been given one of Jaehyun’s baggy black t-shirts, some black briefs in his size, and a pair of tiny shorts with yellow ducks on them. </p><p>He dresses quickly once Jaehyun leaves.</p><p>The clothes are exceptionally soft and the t-shirt is so oversized on him that he wonders if he even needs to wear the shorts that Jaehyun provided.</p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed a flattering pink and his eyes seem brighter than usual. He looks good, he thinks. </p><p>Jaehyun is back when Taeil comes out of the bathroom and his eyes drag over Taeil’s body.</p><p>“Whose shorts are these?” Taeil asks Jaehyun. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“They’re not yours.”</p><p>“Are you asking if I bought them for somebody else?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is now a bad time to tell you about the wardrobe in my closet full of things I bought for you?”</p><p>“Depends on what you bought,” Taeil replies.</p><p>“I’ll keep it a surprise.”</p><p>“As long as that doesn’t include a maid costume.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Jaehyun says. Taeil genuinely can’t tell if he’s joking or not. </p><p>Before he can say anything though, his stomach rumbles and his eyes fall on the bag of takeout sushi Jaehyun is holding. </p><p>“Hungry?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil nods. “Come on, let’s eat.”</p><p>Jaehyun sits down and pulls Taeil onto his lap and this time Taeil doesn’t resist, he just lets himself snuggle closer to Jaehyun’s chest. </p><p>Jaehyun opens up each of the containers and breaks open a pair of chopsticks to start picking up the food.  Taeil reaches for a pair of chopsticks but Jaehyun swats his hand away and lifts his chopsticks towards Taeil’s mouth until the sushi bumps up against Taeil’s lips. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“Feeding you,” Jaehyun answers.</p><p>Taeil flushes but he opens his mouth to accept the roll anyways. </p><p>“Good boy,” Jaehyun says. Taeil chews and swallows. “Open up again.”</p><p>Jaehyun feeds Taeil a bite of everything and only eats himself once Taeil insists that he’s full.</p><p>At the end of the meal Jaehyun’s hands come to rest on Taeil’s stomach. </p><p>“Full?” he asks. Taeil nods. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says. </p><p>Jaehyun’s hands press against Taeil’s stomach for another moment before coming up to pull Taeil in for a wasabi-tinged kiss. </p><p>//</p><p>Taeil doesn’t see Jaehyun for a few days -- he’s off in Japan doing something sinister. The day after spending the night at Jaehyun’s apartment he feels kind of dazed.</p><p>Taeil<br/>Does ur cum have any drugging powers?</p><p>Jaehyun<br/>?</p><p>Taeil<br/>Nvm</p><p><br/>//</p><p>Taeil tries to keep busy while Jaehyun finishes up his business in Japan. He goes out for coffee with Johnny and Taeyong, reorganizes his bookshelves, and thinking about Jaehyun.</p><p>One night he decides to let himself leisurely jerk off and his thoughts immediately hone in on Jaehyun. Taeil can visualize that huge cock fucking him, Jaehyun moving his body only as he sees fit, and he moans as his hand fists his cock. </p><p>Suddenly, his phone buzzes.</p><p>Jaehyun<br/>Are you touching yourself?</p><p>Taeil looks around his room. </p><p>Taeil<br/>do u have a camera in my room?<br/>Of course u do<br/>Im thinking about u </p><p>Jaehyun<br/>Shit</p><p>taeil<br/>when are you coming back to seoul</p><p>Jaehyun<br/>Soon, baby</p><p>taeil<br/>&gt;:-(</p><p>//</p><p>The following afternoon Taeil comes home to find a box on his bed full of Japanese snacks and a tiny anime schoolgirl costume that looks like a porn prop. Just as he picks up the thong that came with the outfit, his phone rings. </p><p>“I’m almost at your apartment,” Jaehyun says as a greeting.  </p><p>“Okay,” Taeil replies. “How was Japan?”</p><p>“It was alright,” Jaehyun answers. “I can’t wait to see you though.”</p><p>“I’ll come wait outside,” Taeil says. “Next time you should bring me with you.”</p><p>“I’ll do that,” Jaehyun replies. “Okay, I’m outside.”</p><p>Taeil practically skips downstairs, his heart beating in anticipation of seeing Jaehyun. Jaehyun is leaning against his car with a grin. </p><p>“Hey,” Taeil says. </p><p>“Hey baby,” Jaehyun replies and opens the passenger door for Taeil. Taeil stops on his way into the car to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek. </p><p>Jaehyun immediately starts racing towards his apartment, ignoring all the speed limits. </p><p>“In a hurry?” Taeil asks with a laugh. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about fucking you for ages,” Jaehyun murmurs, his words echoing in Taeil’s head.</p><p>“You can,” Taeil replies after a dry swallow. “Fuck me.” Jaehyun turns his head to look at Taeil.</p><p>“Were you thinking about it while I was away?” he asks and Taeil nods. “Good boy.”</p><p>“Were you thinking about me while you were away?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“I’ve been obsessed with you for months now Taeil,” Jaehyun answers. “Distance doesn’t change that.”</p><p>Taeil just gulps in response. </p><p>They’re quiet for the rest of the car ride and on the elevator, only touching at their fingertips. </p><p>But once they get to Jaehyun’s floor, Jaehyun looks right at Taeil. </p><p>“Bedroom,” Jaehyun says, and uses his hand on Taeil’s lower back to guide them into his bedroom. </p><p>Like the rest of the apartment, it’s ridiculously luxurious and oversized, decorated in subtle decadence. The bed is enormous and the view is amazing. </p><p>“Strip,” Jaehyun says commandingly. “Now.”</p><p>Taeil obliges, hastily undressing and flinging his clothes on the floor. Jaehyun strips down too and shifts as he does. Taeil hungrily watches the transformation, watching Jaehyun’s erection grow as he shifts.  He sits down on the bed and Jaehyun kisses him messily. </p><p>“I would prepare you for my cock but I have…” Jaehyun tapers off and wiggles his clawed fingers.</p><p>“I’ll prepare myself,” Taeil says and adjusts how he’s sitting so that he’s resting on his knees and heels. </p><p>Jaehyun hands him the lube and Taeil easily works two fingers inside himself, the stretch disguised by his arousal and Jaehyun’s heady gaze. </p><p>“Your hands are so small,” Jaehyun says. “They won’t stretch your hole much at all. Are you really going to be able to even take my head?” His words are almost cruel, but Taeil likes it. He likes being reminded of how small and delicate he is. How easily Jaehyun could hurt him if he wanted, just by fucking him. </p><p>“Yes,” Taeil answers, thrusting his fingers deeper inside himself. Jaehyun’s eyes flick from Taeil’s mouth to his fingers working inside of his rim. </p><p>“Scissor them inside you,” Jaehyun says. “I’m big, baby.”</p><p>“You can hurt me,” Taeil says, adding another finger and wincing.</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes gleam. </p><p>“I can hurt you hmm?”</p><p>“If you want.”</p><p>In response, Jaehyun reaches out and yanks on Taeil’s cock, pulling him forwards and then releases him. </p><p>“Ooh!” Taeil yelps. The pain is just a short, brief thing, and the warmth that blooms after it is buzzing and pleasant. “Oh,” he says, his eyes going wide. </p><p>“You like that?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil thrusts another finger into his hole in response. He’s at four fingers now. “You’re almost ready,” he says as he jerks himself off slowly. </p><p>Taeil licks his lips at the sight of Jaehyun’s enormous cock so close to him. </p><p>“How do you want me?” Taeil asks. </p><p>“Hands and knees baby. It’ll be easier for you for the first time.”<br/> <br/>“Is it going to fit?” Taeil asks, a wave of last moment anxiety hitting him. Jaehyun laughs in response.</p><p>“I’m just going to put the tip in, okay?” Jaehyun says. “Just the tip.”</p><p>“Okay,” Taeil replies, positioning himself on his hands and knees, sinking into the cushy mattress.</p><p>Jaehyun slaps his dick on Taeil’s hole, and slides it in Taeil’s asscrack, teasing him over and over until Taeil is squirming. Just the touch of it on Taeil’s skin feels enormous. He rocks backwards, eager to feel Jaehyun inside him. Even the tip of Jaehyun's cock is bigger than the dick of most of Taeil’s past partners.</p><p>Jaehyun grasps Taeil’s hips firmly and his cock slowly slips inside Taeil’s rim and Taeil hisses with the pressure. Even with all his preparation, Jaehyun’s cock needs some adjusting.</p><p>"You're so tight," Jaehyun grits. "Fuck, you feel so good."</p><p>"You're just fucking huge," Taeil says, forcing himself to inhale and exhale deeply to relax his muscles.</p><p>The ache isn’t exactly comfortable, but Taeil knows that if he gets past the initial discomfort, that it’ll feel good. </p><p>Jaehyun pauses once his thick head is inside Taeil’s hole. </p><p>“There,” he says. “The tip is in you baby.”</p><p>"Fuck me now," Taeil breathes. "Please."</p><p>"If you insist," Jaehyun says with that wicked smile, and pulls out slowly. Taeil wants to whimper at the loss of fullness, but before he can collect himself to do that, Jaehyun is pushing his tip back in.</p><p>Taeil kneads his fingers on the soft fabric of the comforter, growing used to the big cock that’s slowly fucking in and out of his hole. He’s acutely aware of their size difference as he loses himself in the slow rhythm of Jaehyun’s thrusts. </p><p>And then Jaehyun’s cock slips further into him and the air is pushed out of Taeil’s lungs. </p><p>“Jaehyun!” he protests as his ass protests. “Too far.”</p><p>“I can’t stop at just the tip,” Jaehyun says, his fingers digging in and his cock pressing in deeper. “I want to see that hole take all of me.”</p><p>“But you said just the tip,” Taeil replies, panicking a little bit.</p><p>“You want me to feel good, don’t you?” Jaehyun asks. Taeil nods. “It’ll feel good for you too. You’ll be all full of cock.”</p><p>“Jaehyun-” Taeil starts to say when he’s interrupted by Jaehyun thrusting half of his shaft into Taeil. “Oh!” he yelps. The ridges of Jaehyun’s cock press into him in the best way possible. </p><p>“See how much better that is?” Jaehyun asks. “You feel too good for me to just fuck you with the tip.”</p><p>Taeil makes a whining noise as another thick inch of Jaehyun’s cock slides inside of him. </p><p>"Fuck, you're just sucking me in," Jaehyun says. He sounds a little dazed but Taeil doesn't want to watch. He wants to feel every inch of Jaehyun's cock slip inside him.</p><p>“Roll your hips for me,” Jaehyun says and grips Taeil’s hip with one of his hands. Taeil experimentally rolls his hips and this allows more of Jaehyun’s length into him. </p><p>“Oh, oh, oh,” Taeil says. He’s definitely dizzy now. </p><p>“I couldn’t stop with just the tip,” Jaehyun says and uses one hand to jerk off Taeil. His cock seems tiny in Jaehyun’s large hand. The pleasure serves as a distraction for Jaehyun to fuck his entire cock into Taeil. “Look down,” he says. </p><p>Taeil looks down to see Jaehyun's fat balls resting on his perineum. There’s a pressure in Taeil’s stomach from Jaehyun’s cock and his ears are almost ringing. </p><p>"You took all of me," Jaehyun says, and leans down to kiss Taeil messily from the side. The awkward angle of the motion makes Jaehyun’s cock push deeper into Taeil and he moans. The sensation is overwhelming but addicting. Taeil suddenly can’t imagine just being fucked with the tip of Jaehyun’s cock.</p><p>Jaehyun starts thrusting slowly, and Taeil tries to focus on his breath. He realizes that he can see Jaehyun’s dick protrude through his stomach. Taeil reaches down to touch the tip bulging out. </p><p>“I can see your cock inside of me,” he says.</p><p>“That’s how big I am baby, but you’re taking me perfectly,” Jaehyun says, stroking Taeil’s earlobe softly before returning his hand to Taeil’s hips. </p><p>“It’s so- big.” Taeil gasps out.</p><p>“You’re just small,” Jaehyun all but growls. </p><p>The discomfort gradually gives way to a simmering pleasure. Jaehyun’s cock is large enough to brush against Taeil’s prostate each time he thrusts in. Taeil has never had a cock this big inside of him. He feels a little dizzy with the pressure and the pleasure.</p><p>"Jaehyun!" Taeil almost yells as Jaehyun hits his prostate again.</p><p>"Are you going to cum already?" Jaehyun asks. "It's so soon."</p><p>"N-no," Taeil says. "I won't.”</p><p>"Good boy," Jaehyun says, reaching a hand out to caress the contour of Taeil's jawline as he thrusts in and out. The contrast between the soft touch and his hard thrusts makes Taeil’s head spin. </p><p>"I'm not a good boy," Taeil says, turning his head to the side.</p><p>"You don't want me to call you good?" Jaehyun asks. "You want me to call you something else? Something bad?"</p><p>"Yes," Taeil breathes.</p><p>"Hmm," Jaehyun says, pretending to think deeply as his hips pause. Taeil wiggles his hips, trying to get more of Jaehyun's cock in him. "You need my cock that badly? It seems to me that you're a bit of a slutty boy."</p><p>Taeil's back arches just from Jaehyun's words because he is slutty. </p><p>Here he is, spread across Jaehyun’s bed, whining for a monster to fuck him. Because he wants nothing more than to be pushed around, lifted and moved only for Jaehyun’s use. Because he’s never felt like this in his life.</p><p>“You want me to wreck you, don’t you?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Taeil gasps. “Yes please!”</p><p>Tears at the corner of Taeil’s eyes. Jaehyun’s gentle fingers, his harsh words, and his huge cock are threatening to push him over the edge.</p><p>Jaehyun easily hoists up Taeil’s legs and grasps his hips and thighs so that Taeil is only resting on his hands while Jaehyun supports all of his weight, all while not missing a single thrust. His cock reaches even deeper inside Taeil in this position -- he’s basically suspended on Jaehyun's cock and he loves it. </p><p>Jaehyun’s claws scrape at Taeil’s thighs, and the pain sends a zing down Taeil’s spine. </p><p>“Jaehyun!” Taeil yelps in response. His balls are growing tighter and tighter with a desire for orgasm.  </p><p>“Have I wrecked you enough?” Jaehyun says wickedly. “Are you going to cum untouched like a slut?” </p><p>“I want to try,” Taeil gasps. </p><p>“You look so perfect like this,” Jaehyun says with a hard thrust. “My little whore riding my cock.”</p><p>Taeil cums with a wail, his vision going white for a moment and his back arching as his cock spurts cum up to his chin. </p><p>When he comes back to himself he can see that Jaehyun’s thrusts have slowed down in intensity just maintaining a slow simmering cadence. </p><p>“We should have a cumming competition sometime baby,” Jaehyun says. “I can try to see how far I can make you cum.”</p><p>“You haven’t cum yet,” Taeil replies, and readjusts himself in preparation of Jaehyun fucking him harder. </p><p>“You want my cum?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“Yes! Yes! Please!” Taeil gasps.</p><p>“You know I’ll always give you what you want,” Jaehyun replies, a thrust punctuating each word. </p><p>“Mine,” Taeil pants and Jaehyun cums with a low groan, hips still moving in and out of Taeil’s hole. He cums far more than a human, cum dribbling around the base of Jaehyun’s cock.</p><p>“Yessss,” Taeil moans. “Oh fuck. Thank you.” </p><p>Jaehyun’s hips still and he lets Taeil down onto the bed before pulling his softening cock out of Taeil slowly. Taeil flips himself over gingerly and Jaehyun comes to lie down beside him. </p><p>“Ungh,” Taeil moans at the loss of Jaehyun’s girth. He can feel Jaehyun’s cum dripping out of him onto the sheets below. It feels absolutely filthy, but he doesn't care. He likes this feeling, like he's here for pleasure only. </p><p>Taeil reaches a hand down -- he can feel his hole gaping from Jaehyun's thick cock. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, but sex with Jaehyun is disgusting in the best way possible. </p><p>"You look perfect like this," Jaehyun says, the tip of one of his claws scraping lightly along Taeil’s sensitive rim. "Wish everyone could see you all fucked out and dripping cum. Knowing that you’re mine and they’ll never get to lay a hand on you." </p><p>Taeil can't quite form words just yet but he can still blush.</p><p>"You like that idea?" Jaehyun asks. "People walking in to see little Taeil being used like a toy for me, whining for my cock."</p><p>"Nnng," Taeil groans. If it were possible for him to get hard again, he would from Jaehyun's words. It's as if he somehow knows all of Taeil's secret desires.  </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asks, strangely tender. Taeil nods. "Here, let me go get something to clean you up with." </p><p>Taeil lies there and takes stock of his body while Jaehyun rummages in the bathroom. His lower back hurts, his hole feels raw and puffy, and there are bruises on his skin from Jaehyun’s grip</p><p>He feels amazing. He feels used and tired and perfect. </p><p>Jaehyun wipes his abdomen and bum down gently with a wet washcloth, far more gently than he'd been fucking Taeil. </p><p>"You can shower if you want." </p><p>"I can’t stand up. I think you just destroyed me," Taeil says. "I feel like I need to sleep for eight years."</p><p>"Good," Jaehyun replies smugly before leaning in to give Taeil a kiss on his nose. "You can stay here then."</p><p>"I'll have to go home eventually," Taeil says, pushing up to kiss Jaehyun. </p><p>"Do you?" Jaehyun asks. Taeil isn't sure but it looks like Jaehyun is pouting. The expression seems strange on his monster face. </p><p>"Maybe I do." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. freakalude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In an unexpected turn of events I have a bunch of actual plot I need to outline and write for this fic so here have some porn set some time after the last chapter to tide you over until I have a proper update. </p>
<p>TW: degradation, manhandling, physically rough sex, biting </p>
<p>Chapter title taken from the song of the same name by Basement Jaxx off of their album "Rooty".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really have to go?" Jaehyun asks as Taeil is getting ready to leave his penthouse before sucking another hickey into Taeil's exposed collarbone. Taeil doesn't particularly want to go, but he has to do a few things around his apartment. He's been spending too much time at Jaehyun's luxury apartment. </p>
<p>"Yes, I really do," Taeil answers, trying to squirm away from Jaehyun's hands. He isn't very successful because Jaehyun is large enough to easily overpower him. </p>
<p>"What am I going to do when you're gone?" Jaehyun asks, holding Taeil close to him despite Taeil's attempts to move away. His erection presses against Taeil's belly and Taeil feels a flush of arousal that his escape attempt makes Jaehyun hard. He's always Jaehyun's prey and that feels like a strangely good thing. </p>
<p>"I don't know," he answers, squirming harder and biting down on the arm closest to him. Jaehyun's fingers dig in deeper on Taeil's arms, Taeil's teeth having no effect on him. </p>
<p>"Taeilie," he croons, holding Taeil so tightly that Taeil is sure the claw marks will last for days. His fangs scrape against Taeil's skin. "What are you doing?" Taeil goes limp. </p>
<p>"I want you to bite me," he whimpers. Jaehyun's eyes go even darker when he looks at Taeil. </p>
<p>"Bite you?" he asks, digging his fangs in a little deeper. They aren't breaking the skin yet but they're close. Taeil nods. "But you were just trying to get away from me."</p>
<p>"I don't care," Taeil replies stubbornly. </p>
<p>Immediately Jaehyun lean down and his fangs lightly pierce the skin where he'd been previously sucking a bruise. Taeil whimpers in pain -- Jaehyun's teeth are just as sharp as he'd imagined and they feel even better than he could've thought. He collapses further into Jaehyun's arms and Jaehyun easily bears his weight. Pressed close like this, Taeil can feel Jaehyun's truly unleashed strength and power. His strength lies hidden so often, so for Taeil to physically feel both the danger and the strength of Jaehyun so close turns him on more than he'd like to admit. </p>
<p>"This is what you wanted?" Jaehyun growls. </p>
<p>"Yes," Taeil answers breathily. He can feel himself growing hard against Jaehyun's leg and he knows that Jaehyun can feel it too.  </p>
<p>"Oh," Jaehyun says, using one hand to grab Taeil's chin and force their eyes to meet. "You like it when I hurt you."</p>
<p>Taeil gasps in breaths of air. He can feel blood coming out of the puncture marks on his chest and his eye contact with Jaehyun is sizzling. </p>
<p>"If you're not careful," Jaehyun says before licking at the bleeding bitemark. "I'll be driving you home with my cum dripping out of you."</p>
<p>"I want that," Taeil replies. "Please, Jaehyun, please, please, please."</p>
<p>Instantly, Jaehyun picks him up and carries him with supernatural speed to the bedroom. Taeil finds himself being literally thrown onto the bed, almost bouncing into the giant headboard with the force of the throw. </p>
<p>"Taeil-ah," Jaehyun groans as he takes his sweatpants off, letting his magnificent cock spring free. "Fuck, let me get my cock in that little hole. I want to wreck you."</p>
<p>Taeil easily slips his borrowed baggy shirt over his head and slides his baggy shorts down. He hadn't bothered with underwear. </p>
<p>Despite his previous rush, Jaehyun pauses to look at him. Taeil knows how he looks. When he showered that morning he'd seen the bruises and marks littering his body from Jaehyun's rough hands over the last weeks. There are bags under his eyes from sleepless nights being fucked open on Jaehyun's cock and being woken up filled up with cum.</p>
<p>"You're mine," Jaehyun says darkly, eyes lingering on the newest bruises. "Do you understand me Taeil? Nobody else gets to see you like this."</p>
<p>"Only you," Taeil replies breathily. His cock is straining against his stomach. "I'm still kind of stretched from last night so you can just..."</p>
<p>"Fuck you without any prep?" Jaehyun asks in a mean voice. "I don't want you to tear though baby."</p>
<p>"I won't if you start with the tip," Taeil pleads. "I want it so bad Jaehyun please. I need it. You know my hole will get looser once we start." Jaehyun sends him a dark smirk.</p>
<p>"Begging for me to fuck you with just the tip of my cock?" he asks in a light voice. "Whore."</p>
<p>"Your whore," Taeil says, scrambling forward on the bed to get closer to him and Jaehyun lets out a bitter laugh. </p>
<p>"I don't know how I ended up with the most desperate slut in Seoul on his knees in front of me," he says cruelly. His words cause a spike of arousal in Taeil's stomach. Taeil props himself up on his elbows and spreads his bent legs. "Look at him. Doesn't want me to suck his cock, he only wants to get fucked."</p>
<p>"Yes," Taeil replies. His cock feels impossibly hard and heavy. </p>
<p>"Well if my slut wants to be dripping with cum on the way home, I'd best get started," Jaehyun says, moving to the bedside table for the lube.  </p>
<p>He drizzles a generous amount on his cock and then on Taeil's cock too, watching it drip down his balls. Taeil can feel his hole pulsing in want. He doesn't remember even being so aroused before he met Jaehyun. </p>
<p>Jaehyun pulls him to the edge of the bed and fucks into him in one brutal thrust, lube slicking the way. The stretch is almost unbearable but somehow Taeil doesn't tear. </p>
<p>"See?" he pants as he adjusts to the thick length inside of him. The breath feels knocked out of him. </p>
<p>"I should've known that my little angel slut could take my whole cock," Jaehyun says. "You're so tiny but you take me so perfectly baby."</p>
<p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Taeil chants as Jaehyun thrusts into him. "Harder!"</p>
<p>"You want it harder?" Jaehyun asks, driving his huge cock in deeper than Taeil ever thought possible. </p>
<p>"Yes!" </p>
<p>"You're so bad to like this so much," Jaehyun says, his large hands coming to hold Taeil's small waist, effectively holding Taeil in place as he rails him. "What would your friends think if they saw you begging for cock?"</p>
<p>"I don't care," Taeil replies, eyes meeting Jaehyun's black ones. "They can watch. I don't care."</p>
<p>"You don't care?" Jaehyun asks. "You want them to see me turn you into the mess you really are?" Taeil nods furiously. "Of course you would," Jaehyun retorts. "But I'd never let you because no one can see you taking my cock except for me."</p>
<p>"Feels- so. Feels so good!" Taeil moans. "You fill me up so full. Only you!"</p>
<p>Taeil can't speak for the next while as Jaehyun hits his prostate in succession and one of his hands comes down to stroke Taeil's dick with each thrust. It's far too much and yet it's just right. </p>
<p>"I'm not going to last!" Taeil warns. </p>
<p>"I don't care," Jaehyun grunts. "Cum on my cock and I'll make you cum again until you cry."</p>
<p>"You want to see me cry?" Taeil asks, barely getting his words out around the force of each of Jaehyun's thrusts. </p>
<p>"I want to cum on your face when you're crying," Jaehyun corrects. Something about the combination of his horrible words, his incessant thrusts, and his rough touch pushes Taeil over the edge. His back bows up and he cums with a yell. Jaehyun just wipes his cum covered hand on the soft skin of Taeil's stomach and returns to holding Taeil's waist.  </p>
<p>Jaehyun fucks him through the orgasm and quickly the pleasure turns into irritation. The scales of Jaehyun's skin scratch against Taeil's skin and each thrust threatens to punch his breath from his lungs.  </p>
<p>"Jaehyun!" Taeil protests. "It's too much."</p>
<p>"I'm not stopping until I cum angel," Jaehyun replies. "Good sluts can wait, can't they?" </p>
<p>"I don't know," Taeil responds. He moves to try and pull off of Jaehyun's cock, his body protesting.  Jaehyun immediately stops his thrusts and leans down over Taeil to grip his chin. The tip of his cock is still inside of Taeil and Taeil feels tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes at the loss of fullness. Even despite the sensitivity he wants to be stuffed full of cock.   </p>
<p>"I said," he says slowly, leaning close to Taeil. "That good sluts can wait, can't they? You want my cum, don't you?"</p>
<p>Taeil nods insistently. It'll hurt but he can take it. </p>
<p>Jaehyun leans his face down and licks from Taeil's eyes to his mouth. The kiss is animalistic and filthy but Taeil doesn't care. He can taste the salt of his own tears on Jaehyun's tongue. Midway through, and without interrupting the kiss Jaehyun repositions him and drives his cock into Taeil again. </p>
<p>Tears spill down Taeil's cheeks with each thrust. </p>
<p>"You look perfect right now," Jaehyun growls. "Crying on my cock, and cum all over you like a proper messy slut."</p>
<p>"Hnng!" Taeil says. His brain doesn't feel up to making words. He can only just feel. Feel each rough thrust as Jaehyun's huge cock splits him open. Feel each stroke of Jaehyun's scaled palm on his sensitive cock. Feel each filthy world fill his brain with shame, guilt, and unabashed pleasure. Feel </p>
<p>"So tight even though you've been taking this fucking cock all weekend," Jaehyun says. "You ought to be on my cock all the time, taking my cum like the slut you are."</p>
<p>"Please!" Taeil whines. "Fuck me with your cum!" Something shifts in Jaehyun's expression into something resembling fondness. </p>
<p>"I'm cumming," Jaehyun snarls. His hands grip Taeil's hips even harder. </p>
<p>And Taeil cums unexpectedly too, clear fluid spurting out of his cock as he feels waves of warm cum fill him up. Jaehyun's thrusts grow erratic and Taeil can see the creamy purple cum coating his length.  </p>
<p>"Yes," he babbles. "Cum. Jae's cum."</p>
<p>Jaehyun's cock slips out of him and Taeil can feel the mixture of cum and lube drip out of him. He collapses into the mattress, acutely aware that he's covered in sweat, blood, lube, cum, and Jaehyun's spit. </p>
<p>"You said you'd buy me a plug," he exhales. Out of nowhere, Jaehyun throws his head back and laughs. He laughs and laughs as he gets the wet wipes from the bedside table and wipes them both down. Taeil shouldn't find it as attractive as he does that Jaehyun can flip him over to wipe his ass. </p>
<p>"You really want to keep my cum in you that badly?" he asks. Taeil nods as his breathing slows. "I'll buy you a plug. I'll buy you every plug you want. I'll buy you a fucking skyscraper if you keep begging for my cock like that Taeil."</p>
<p>Taeil finds himself turning red. Everything he'd said previously hadn't made him feel ashamed but there's just something about Jaehyun asking him to keep begging for cock that feels gross. He tries to get up but Jaehyun stops him with a big hand on his chest keeping him pressed to the mattress.  </p>
<p>"Let me get a bandage for the bite too. Wait here," he instructs firmly but not unkindly. "Then I'll drive you home, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Taeil agrees. "I can't wait to get your cum all over your leather seats."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>